mana heart ciudad academia
by inu okami wolf
Summary: mi nombre es Mana, una estudiante de Torifune, crei que lo peor seria lidiar con los examenes pero, jamas imagine como pasaria tres años, aun asi no los cambiaria por nada, rei, luche y creci,lo bastante como para continuar escribiendo mi propia historia
1. el comienzo de un gran futuro

Deje que un suspiro escapara de mis labios, estaba tan nerviosa, aun no había salido de la estación y ya me sentía perdida, la gente pasaba sin mirarme, aun no me acostumbraba a la gran cantidad de gente que veía ir y venir, mi pulso estaba por las nubes, si me concentraba podía escuchar el latido de mi propio corazón, llevaba diez minutos tratando de decidirme, no había vuelta atrás eso lo sabía, pero, el primer paso siempre es el más difícil de dar, no podía seguir dudando en un simple movimiento cogí mi equipaje y cerré los ojos preparándome para salir de la estación para ser bienvenida por los rayos del sol, aun no podía ver pero podía escuchar los zona mi alrededor, risas emocionadas, pasos veloces en la misma dirección, ajetreadas tiendas rebosando clientes, el primer día, el comienzo de tantas cosas, una vez mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz deje que se abrieran, el gigantesco edificio que se veía desde cualquier parte de la ciudad, el sitio en el cual esperaba pasar mucho tiempo, mi sueño hecho realidad, lejos de mi hogar y los ojos de mis guardianes, la ciudad academia, el futuro del N.O.L, Torifune, la ciudad Academia.

Mis piernas estaban temblando, estaba tan nerviosa, apenas poda permanecer de pie por mí misma pero la visión de múltiples estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia el centro hizo que me decidiera a seguirlos, este mundo no se detiene y si me paro estaré fuera de ritmo con los demás, la ciudad tenía varios niveles y aunque había escaleras muchos usaban el ascensor, desplazarse por las escaleras debía de ser agotador, veamos tenía que llegar al cuarto nivel, eso estaba dos plantas por debajo, después de apretar el botón note como el ascensor comenzó a bajar, la vista era alucinante no solo por la ciudad a mis pies, el exterior de la ciudad también, el verde de los arboles brillando mientras soplaba una suave brisa, mi pelo rubio meciéndose junto a su silbido, la gente parecía tan pequeña, desde esta altura, finalmente llegue a mi destino cientos de estudiantes entrando, muchos de los novatos con sonrisas, otros como yo nerviosos, estaba tan aterrada que no podía ni moverme y apenas respirar

"¿Noel?" dijo una voz mientras libere un pequeño grito de sorpresa girándome a toda velocidad para ver el origen, una mujer mirándome fríamente, un par de ojos castaños juzgándome, llevaba una túnica de un tono azul oscuro, en medio veía un uniforme negro con líneas doradas y el cuello vuelto de color blanco su pelo de un negro oscuro recogido en un moño con un pasador circular sosteniendo una tela de color rojizo en su nuca

"no, yo en esto, pues em" dije moviendo mis manos, mi cerebro parecía haberse paralizado y el resto de mi cuerpo moverse sin sentido, estaba aterrada, no tenía ni idea de quien era aquella persona que me llamo por un nombre que no me pertenecía.

La mujer acerco su cara mirándome a los ojos, tenerlos de dos colores siempre llamaba la atención, más cuando eran un verde intenso y un azul oscuro, después de aquello se alejó un poco

"mis disculpas, la he confundido con una antigua alumna señorita…" dijo la mujer mi cerebro tardo cinco segundos en reaccionar, de forma indirecta me había preguntado mi nombre

"Ma, Mana" dije presentándome haciendo una reverencia "es un placer conocerla"

"Mana, ese nombre" dijo la mujer, era mi ocasión, el sonido de la campana me llamo, la ceremonia de recepción, me marche a toda velocidad, me limite a seguir a los estudiantes para llegar al hall, el director de la academia dando un discurso de bienvenida, después de aquello nos asignaron nuestras clases para que nos marcháramos, estaba en la sección A, mire alrededor tratando de orientarme, la cantidad de estudiantes era algo a lo que no me acostumbraba

"disculpa" dijo una voz detrás de mi mientras vi a una mujer de pelo rubio recogido en un moño con dos ojos azules, su uniforme no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación pero debía de ser una profesora "¿estas perdida verdad?" meramente asentí a aquella frase, no tenía ni idea de dónde ir ¿en qué clase estas?"

"la A" dije débilmente, estaba tan nerviosa, apenas podía tragar saliva

"en ese caso estas en mi clase, ven, te enseñare el camino" dijo la profesora, lleve mis manos al suelo instintivamente antes de recordarlo, deje mi equipaje cuando aquella mujer apareció, deje salir un suspiro antes de escuchar a alguien carraspear detrás de mí, mi profesora y yo nos dimos la vuelta para ver aquella mujer

"creo que esto es suyo, señorita Mana" dijo aquella mujer, en sus manos mi equipaje "no debería de huir de una conversación"

"Lo, lo siento" dije haciendo una reverencia "gracias por devolverme mi equipaje"

"no volverá a pasar señorita Mana" dijo la mujer "ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer"

"gracias de nuevo" dije, tenía una presencia tan, imponente puede ser la única palabra

"Y señorita Mana, esfuércese, el emperador ha dado su aprobación para aceptarla, espero grandes cosas de usted como la sub directora"

"S -si" dije dándome cuenta del precio de mi reacción movida por el pánico, la sub directora, había huido de la subdirectora, una vez tenía mi equipaje mi profesora me indico que la siguiera

"así que en nombre del emperador" dijo mi profesora, estaba tan nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba en otra ciudad lejos de ella "aun así ten claro que solo eres otro estudiante Mana, así que esfuérzate"

"Lo- lo haré" dije asintiendo mi cabeza, era mi primera vez pero la oportunidad era única, no podía dejar que se escapara, una vez en la clase tome un asiento en la parte trasera en el medio, podía ver al resto de compañeros

"está bien estudiantes, puede que hoy sea el primer día pero eso no quiere decir que podáis descuidaros por ello, sois estudiantes de Torifune, futuros miembros de las diferentes divisiones del N.O.L, espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros, no solo en vuestras prácticas, sino también en el futuro ser el ejemplo para las nuevas generaciones, mi nombre es Estella y seré vuestra tutora y profesora de ars magus, dado que es el primer día, tenéis permiso para explorar el centro pero recordad, no debéis de llegar demasiado tarde a vuestras habitaciones asignadas, con esto dicho, sois libres de marcharos"

La mayor parte de los estudiantes se levantó, yo entre aquellos que aun estábamos sentados, no me lo podía creer pero era verdad, Torifune mi primer día como una estudiante de esta prestigiosa escuela, cientos los intentaban, había escuelas que te entrenaban solo para entrar, aun trataba de asimilarlo antes de notar alguien tocarme el brazo, me gire rápidamente para ver otra estudiante, como yo el uniforme en su cuerpo, lo que más destacaba era su pelo, dos pequeñas coletas a los lados y el resto llegando hasta su cintura pero el color rosa era lo mas llamativo

"al fin" dijo la estudiante con una gigantesca sonrisa, supongo que debe haber intentado llamar mi atención varias veces sin que me diera cuenta mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos "me preocupaba que mi compañera de pupitre fuese una de esas personas siempre deprimidas"

"perdón" dije dejándola pasar mientras ella sencillamente libero una sonrisa, estaba mirando al suelo tratando de calmarme pero levante mis ojos las notar una mano deslizarse suavemente sobre mis hombros, cuando levante la vista vi aquella chica, sus manos firmemente amarradas a mis hombros, sus ojos verdes coincidiendo con los míos

"no deberías de pedir perdón por algo así, di mejor algo como adelante" dijo la estudiante "pero se me olvidaba presentarme, soy Jessica Minazuki, pero llámame Jess"

"encantada" dije haciendo una reverencia tratando de esconder mi sonrojo, era la primera vez que me introducía formalmente sin alguien indicándome los modales que debía de seguir, mi corazón latía como una locomotora "mi nombre es Mana, espero que nos volvamos buenas amigas"

"lo mismo digo Mana-chan" dijo Jess con una sonrisa, me levante para sonreír también, estaba tan nerviosa pero algo en la sonrisa de Jess logro que me calmara "y dime ¿sabes orientarte en la escuela?"

"no realmente, solo sabía cómo llegar desde el puerto" dije sosteniéndome el brazo, de repente mis recuerdos llegaron como una hola, había un mapa del área, en la entrada, no era solo de la escuela era una guía para la ciudad al completo "espera creo que había un mapa de la escuela y la ciudad a la entrada"

"no necesito un mapa, mejor que vallamos por instinto" dijo Jess con una sonrisa despreocupada sin embargo su estómago libero un rugido para que el mío le siguiera, ambas liberamos una risilla vergonzosa "aunque, podría mirar donde está la cafetería"

Ambas nos dirigimos hacia el mapa, la cafetería estaba hacia el sur, Jess caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara, algunos estudiantes de segundo año estaban hablando de algunos profesores nuevos, supongo que era algo agradable no ser solo nuevos estudiantes sino también profesores, finalmente llegamos a la cafetería, los demás estudiantes debían de haber terminado de comer, solo unos pocos quedábamos Jess me indico que me sentara mientras asentí, un banco espacioso, muchos grupos debían de formarse a estas horas, sin embargo escuche el paso de alguien acercarse para ver dos estudiantes de segundo año acercarse, un chico y una chica, el chico tenía un pelo rojo como el fuego alborotado y ojos marrones al margen del uniforme arreglado, la chica con el pelo corto rubio y dos ojos de tono verde oliva, el chico mostraba una sonrisa confiada sin embargo su compañera parecía, aburrida, podía verla bostezando en su mente, supongo que deben de ser amigos

"Así que aquí estas" dijo el chico mirándome "no parece tan interesante, bah, da igual tú, te vienes con…"

"Mana-chan he traído comida y…" dijo Jess antes de ver a aquellos estudiantes mirándolos confusa "eres rápida haciendo amigos"

"¿Qué? No yo, ellos" empecé tratando de explicarme

"hablando de comida, podría tener algo ligero ahora mismo" dijo la chica "supongo que luego puedo pasar y comprar algo rápido, creo que tenia de oferta el sándwich de cangrejo"

"si, además todavía tienen unos cuantos, pero deberías de darte prisa, la gente está como loca por comprar uno" dijo Jess con una sonrisa, mirando vi una masa de estudiantes gritando su orden, supongo que será mejor traer comida preparada de casa

"Renee, céntrate" dijo el chico, así que la chica se llamaba Renee, al llamarle la atención meramente suspiro molesta

"Va~le" dijo Renee estirando la primera silaba como un niño pequeño, era entretenido ver la química que tenían "pero en serio tiene derecho a elegir si quiere unirse o no, eres un maleducado Tony"

"mis modales no tiene que ver, y en cuanto al derecho a elegir, no lo tiene así que vas a…" empezó Tony antes de salir despedido, no había hecho nada pero pude ver el puño responsable de lanzarle a cierta distancia parando cuando choco con una pared, mi ojos se acercaron a otro estudiante, debía de ser de segundo año al igual que Tony sin embargo le ganaba en cuanto a musculatura física se refería, pero no solo en eso también en presencia, pelo de punta de un tono rojo intenso y una cicatriz en su cara de dirección horizontal sobre su nariz, unos ojos de un azul intenso en contraste con su pelo, no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, en su lugar llevaba una camiseta negra y guardabrazos negros, en sus brazos una capa raída de color blanco, en su mano derecha un guantelete metálico, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas de combate con dos cinturones de seguridad, reconozco que algo en el ciertamente me, aterraba, le vi darse la vuelta y sonreír mirándome, una sonrisa algo preocupante

"si, ciertamente eres el miembro que necesitaba" dijo aquel estudiante antes de agarrarme y cargarme sobre su hombro como un saco, Jess me dio la mano intentando bajarme sin embargo rápidamente se encontró corriendo tras nosotros, los pasillos pasaban a gran velocidad y lo último que note fue como me tiro al frio suelo, mi cabeza aun daba vueltas después del viaje pero podía ver dos pies, o más bien patas delante de mí, levante la vista para ver el origen, delante de mí un ser aparentemente humano sin embargo tenía un par de patas de forma felina, junto a ello dos orejas de aspecto suave y sedoso como las de un gato y una larga cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, sus ojos de un claro tono azul brillando con felicidad, una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, era extraño ver su pelo corto rubio y aquellas orejas sobresaliendo, su uniforme parecía bastante típico solo un par de aros en las manos decorándolos

"hey" dijo la estudiante "parece que Kuon os ha traído a vosotras también, es un buen tipo, raro pero majo"

"no sé qué decir, considerando como me ha llevado como si fuera un peso muerto ignorándome completamente" dije liberando un suspiro

Empecé a levantarme antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, aquel estudiante Kuon apareciendo con potencia asegurándose de que le atendiéramos

"aquí esta mujer, tal y como me pedias" dijo Kuon, Mujer, la subdirectora apareció mirándonos fríamente, había llamado a la subdirectora mujer, es cierto que es una mujer pero, podría ser más educado con ella

"Así que este es tu, equipo, diría que as convencido a novatos que acaban de llegar antes de que tengan tiempo de asentarse"

"¿podemos saber qué pasa?" pregunte, Jess asintió sin embargo aquella felina parecía mirar a nuestro alrededor completamente calmada a la situación

"¿no es obvio? hoy es el día de la creación de la Kuon cueva" dijo el único hombre en la sala, Kuon cueva, Kuon cueva, está claro que este hombre no era demasiado, común, aun así algo dentro de mi ser quería saber más, supongo que la curiosidades mas fuerte que mi preocupación

"incluso aunque formase esa cueva como tu llamas" dijo la subdirectora "de ninguna manera dejare el futuro de tres prometedores estudiantes en tus manos"

"no pongas excusas, tengo tres miembros más, crea ese equipo de una vez" dijo Kuon mientras la subdirectora solo mostraba desagrado en su cara, creo que uno de estos días explotara

"me temo que no lo hare sin, prueba de que puede ser una buena idea autorizar el uso de material escolar a un grupo tan" dijo la subdirectora tomando tiempo para mirarnos, el extremadamente musculoso miembro que nos reunió, la gata mirando alrededor, Jess y yo sonriendo confusas a la situación no muy seguras de saber en qué nos estábamos metiendo "un grupo tan pintoresco, sería una buena forma de describirlo"

"no me vengas con excusas" dijo Kuon, por favor si eres el creador muestra algo más de respeto

"Así sea sin embargo antes debéis de hacer algo, consideradlo una prueba, si la pasáis, formare el equipo, y preparare la sala y medios necesarios para ella" dijo la subdirectora

"¿qué tenemos que hacer?" pregunto Jess, he de admitir, que yo tampoco podía esperar a saberlo, sonaba interesante y una forma de ayudar a la ciudad

"hace una semana un grimorio desapareció de los archivos, aún debe de estar en la ciudad, encontradlo y a ser posible, arrestar al criminal" dijo la subdirectora "os doy una semana, si no lo lográis, olvidaros de la idea de, la cueva" la subdirectora comenzó a marcharse, estaba bastante emocionada a la idea

"ya la habéis oído, espero que tengáis suerte" dijo Kuon dándonos la espalda

"un momento" dijo la gata el pelo de su cola y cabeza erizado como todo felino en postura de ataque "¿no nos vas a ayudar?"

"Por supuesto que clase de líder seria si" empezó Kuon antes de saltar hacia atrás sobresaltado llegando al pasillo señalando nuestras espaldas "cuidado, detrás de vosotras"

Todas miramos a la dirección viendo nada más que una pared, cuando miramos a la puerta Kuon había desaparecido, la gata salió mirando a todos lados confusa

"Ha, Ha desaparecido ¿Cómo diablos alguien como el desaparece tan rápido?" dijo la gata mirando alrededor a toda velocidad, el pasillo estaba desierto, y el supuesto líder, huyo, las tres liberamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo antes de mirarnos para sonreír

"aun no me he presentado, me llamo Nichole, Nichole Trimell, pero todos me llaman Nikky"

"encantada de conocerte, yo me llamo Jessica Minazuki, pero llámame Jess" dijo Jess estrechando manos con la gata

"Mana" dije estrechando manos con ella, Nikky me miro sospechosa mientras continuaba mirando a sus orejas animales

"¿algún problema con los beastkin?" pregunto Nikky algo molesta

"es solo que bueno" dijo algo nerviosa

"adelante he oído de todo" dijo Nikky

"¿puedo acariciarlas?" pregunto mientras Nikky me miro confusa parpadeando rápidamente "parecen tan suaves y sedosas"

"Cla-claro" dijo Nikky, lentamente comencé a acariciarlas mientras ella dejo salir un ronroneo

"es la primera vez que un humano es tan delicado, normalmente es todo insultos" dijo Nikky "me preocupaba tener a alguien así en el equipo"

"lo siento, no quería parecer maleducada, es solo que me parecían tan monas que tenía que hacerlo" dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada

"prueba la cola, creo que es aún más sedosa" dijo Nikky moviendo su cola, la cual Jess la acaricio también

"es tan suave" dijo Jess las tres liberamos una risa despreocupada para ver a nikky sonreir con algo de picardia como un gato

"hey si no tenéis nada que hacer ¿por qué no damos una vuelta por la ciudad? No sé nada de este sitio y será mejor que ir sola" dijo Nikky

"no es una mala idea" dijo Jess

"la verdad es que quería ver los dormitorios primero, no quiero perderme cuando sea tarde" dije "espero que no sea una molestia"

"para nada, de echo es una buena idea" dijo Nikky "venga creo que tengo una ligera idea de donde están"

Las tres nos encaminamos hacia los dormitorios, Jess y Nikky estaban cerca la una de la otra sin embargo mi habitación era la más alejada, abrí la puerta para ver el interior para ver alguien dentro quitándose la camiseta mientras cerré a toda prisa, Jess sonrió a mi sonrojo mientras Nikky abrió de par en par, en el interior un estudiante, un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules, la camiseta en la cama mientras los pantalones del uniforme estaba a medio bajar dejando ver sus calzoncillos unos bóxer de color blanco Nikky cerró la puerta a toda velocidad

"U- un momento, estaré con vosotras enseguida" dijo el chico, no mucho después la puerta se abrió, perdón por eso, creí que mi compañero no llegaría, es raro los novatos suelen venir aquí primero"

"tu compañera" dijo Jess con una sonrisa, mi sonrojo aun ocupaba toda mi cara "es ella"

"¿una chica?" dijo el estudiante sobresaltado dando pasos hasta la cama "no puedo compartir cuarto con una chica, mis encantos podría ser demasiado para ella"

"créeme ya hemos estado a punto de ver tus, encantos" dijo Nikky haciendo al joven hombre gritar sosteniéndose la cabeza, no podía hablar aquella imagen de tenerle en calzoncillos seguía grabada a fuego en mi mente

"eso ha sido un accidente, no pretendía que me vieran asi" dijo el estudiante

"en cualquier caso Mana va a ser tu compañera" dijo Jess

"E- espero que nos llevemos bien" dije "y perdón por abrir sin avisar"

"también es culpa mía" dijo el estudiante "por cierto Sunohara"

"¿perdón?" dije

"Sunohara, ese es mi nombre" dijo el estudiante

"o es un placer Sunohara-san" dije haciendo una reverencia

"no hace falta que seas tan educada, solo avísame para que podamos evitar que esto vuelva a pasar" dijo Sunohara

"S-si" dije volviendo a ruborizarme "si nos disculpas"

Cerré la puerta mientras caminamos alejándonos de la zona, caminando sin rumbo llegamos a un parque, la vista se extendía a lo lejos y una valla prevenía las caídas pero dejaba que te sentaras a disfrutar del horizonte, un cerezo en flor con sus pétales flotando con el suave viento llamando mi atención, era extraño, comparado con el resto de la ciudad precia un sitio tan natural, las risas de los niños resonando por una zona con columpios, podía ver el muelle donde las mercancías llegaban de otras ciudades, los barcos voladores eran el único sistema y por seguridad solo una ruta de entrada y salida a la ciudad, pero eso no importaba, solo este parque, el tiempo pasaba y el sol lentamente comenzó a bajar, todo el area cubriéndose de tonos naranjas y dorados, las nubes tomando aquel tranquilo color rosado, Jess y nikky estaban hablando sobre la misión pero mis ojos fueron al cerezo, llevaba en esta zona desde antes de la creación de la ciudad y había visto ir y venir a miles de estudiantes que seguramente descansaron del sol del verano a la sombre de sus ramas, se cubrieron de las lluvias otoñales bajo el, en cierta manera todo estudiante había visto este cerezo, era una parte de la ciudad tanto como la academia en si, libere un suspiro pensando en la cantidad de cosas aquel árbol debía de haber visto, bajo sus ramas dos beastkin, uno de ellos estaba dándome la espalda o más bien parecía enfrascado leyendo algo el, segundo me encontró con los ojos me dedico una sonrisa que correspondí

"Mana, mira por donde…" escuche la voz de Nikky antes de mirar frente a mí, mi cara rápidamente chocando con un poste de la luz cercano, me golpe con tal fuerza que rebote cayendo de espalda frotándome la cara dolorida

"Mana ¿estás bien? Dijo Jess ayudándome a levantarme" eso ha debido de doler"

"Al menos debería ayudarte a prestar atención por donde andas, ir mirando a la musarañas puede ser malo, por cosas como esta" dijo Nikky

"perdón" dije mirando al suelo, seguro que debo de tener la cara roja

"no hay por que disculparse" dijo Jess "aun así el sol empieza a marcharse"

"si y no es buena idea para tres bellas jóvenes como nosotras" dijo Nikky ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?"

"suena bien, podríamos reunirnos aquí después de las clases para empezar a buscar pistas acerca de ese grimorio" dije

"buena idea" dijo Jess "mañana 30minutos después de las clases, todas aquí, ese grimorio debe aparecer"

"parece que alguien quiere que se forme el equipo" dijo Nikky "pero estoy en esto también ¿Qué hay de ti Mana?"

"bueno la verdad es que" dije un poco avergonzada pero las miradas de Nikky y Jess me llenaron de confianza, antes de que me diera cuanta estaba asintiendo, por alguna razón hacer equipo con mis nuevas amigas, solo pensarlo me estaba llenado de alegría mientras sonreí, no mucho después mis futuras compañeras sonrieron

"pero alomas importante" dije "el día de la graduación las tres debemos de tomarnos una foto, para acordarnos de estos días"

"cuenta conmigo" dijo Jess poniendo su mano sobre la mía

"y conmigo" dijo Nikky poniendo la suya su cola moviéndose con felicidad reflejada en sus ojos

Las tres levantamos la mano al mismo tiempo, apenas nos conocíamos y sin embargo sentía una fuerte conexión con mis compañeras, comenzamos a dirigirnos a las habitaciones para separarnos, llame a la puerta para ver a Sunohara sentado, eran habitaciones compartidas, ninguna tenía muchos lujos, una mesa donde comer, camas separadas para dormir, el mobiliario básico, lo que un estudiante necesitara

"hey Mana ¿Qué tal el primer día?" pregunto Sunohara, en sus manos una copa de fideos instantáneos y un par de palillos

"bien ¿y qué tal el tuyo?" pregunte

"no es el primer día para mí, estoy repitiendo curso así que llevo aquí un año extra" dijo Sunohara calmadamente estirándose

"¿repitiendo?" pregunte confusa ladeando mi cabeza "no sabía que compartiera cuarto con un repetidor"

"tranquila, no te daré problemas, solo procura estudiar y esforzarte, creo que lograras graduarte sin problemas"

"gracias Sunohara" dije con una sonrisa, me dirigí al frigorífico para ver otro paquete, mire a Sunohara que me indico que lo cogiera si quería, calenté el agua y la deje cocinar mi cena, era algo extraño, no solía comer esta clase de cocina pero siempre me encantaba como de fácil era de preparar, después de aquella cena ligera y preparara el despertador me metí en mi cama, podía escuchar a Sunohara ir a la suya, ninguno se quitó demasiada ropa, no tenía un pijama ni fondos para comprar uno de momento pero era bastante de momento

"buenas noches Mana" dijo Sunohara

"buenas noches Sunohara" conteste cerrando mis ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño


	2. Misión cumplida, antes de lo esperado

**review answer time, just one but I really appreciate it also one more thing for anyone who reads this go read howlin blood fics, they are great and somehow he always post reviews on a lot of fics**

 **Howlin blood: thanks a lot yes it's in Spanish now because I give up writing in another language to have no feedback from anyone but you so thanks a lot dude**

Comencé a abrir los ojos al sonido de la alarma un bostezo de Sunohara recordándome que ahora compartía cuarto, libere un bostezo estirándome, el primer día de clases, estaba lista para comenzar mi primer año de escuela, pero más importante la misión, encontrar un grimorio, comencé a ponerme el uniforme, Sunohara aun quería estar un poco más en la cama, esperaba que no llegara tarde pero era un año mayor que yo así que debía dejarle dormir, lo más probable era que conociera atajos, yo sin embargo aún tenía que tomar el ascensor, después de un simple bol de cereales para desayunar comencé a dirigirme hacia las clases, ya estaba en el ascensor la puerta a punto de cerrarse cuando escuche una voz, un par de estudiantes acercándose una de ellas en sprint y su compañera solo caminando más rápido de lo normal, sujete la puerta dándoles tiempo a entrar, ambas eran beastkin una cola de ardilla y las orejas en sus cabezas, una de ellas ciertamente se hacía notar el uniforme apenas cubriendo sus senos, mire a un lado avergonzada ¿Cómo podía el uniforme contener algo así? Además el pelo corto con unas pequeñas puntas en su espalda acabando un color negro ciertamente se hacía notar solo con estar en un sitio, o moviéndose

"gracias" dijo su compañera tomando un sitio junto a mi "Sakura recuerda que compartimos habitación" dijo un par de gafas hasta ahora guardadas en su bolsillo apareciendo cubriendo un par de ojos de un tono verde, su pelo largo llegando hasta su cintura, un pelo de un tono castaño oscuro "así que hermana procura no meterte en líos, otra vez"

"vale, vale" dijo Sakura con un suspiro molesto "solo ha sido una vez Mikoto, no soy tan irresponsable como para perderme otra vez"

"espero que recuerdes esas palabras" dijo Mikoto "persona por la discusión que has visto" Mikoto se volvió mirándome "mi nombre es Mikoto Nanaya y mi hermana es Sakura"

"es un placer conoceros, mi nombre es Mana" dije haciendo una reverencia

"no hace falta ser tan formal" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa "déjame adivinar también es tu primer año" Sakura puso las manos en sus caderas diciendo aquella frase mientras asentía para comenzar a mover su cola "lo sabía, los que venimos este año tenemos esa cara de nerviosismo y felicidad, menos mi hermana"

"sencillamente tengo autocontrol" dijo Sakura mientras llegamos a la cima, comencé a salir para escuchar a alguien llamarme Nikky y Jess en un ascensor cercano, Sakura y su hermana entraron a la escuela mientras me dirigí hacia mis futuras compañeras de equipo

"buenos días" dije una vez estábamos juntas

"buenos días" respondió Jess "¿estáis todas listas para empezar con la misión? Mo puedo esperar a que terminen las clases"

"yo tampoco" dije para luego mirar a Nikky que libero un bostezo ¿pasa algo Nikky-chan?" pregunte mientras la gata se frotaba los ojos

"nunca he sido persona madrugadora, tengo sueño, pero en cuanto acabe la primera hora estaré de nuevo sonriendo y corriendo" dijo Nikky frotándose los ojos, no parecía la misma de ayer, las tres nos dirigimos al interior, Nikky se separó del grupo para ir a su clase mientras Jess y yo nos dirigimos a la nuestra, la primera hora del día fue aburrida, supongo que será una introducción a los profesores y sus sistemas de calificaciones, la hora de la comida llego, la cafetería parecía un campo de batalla, supongo que por eso recomiendan traer comida de casa y comer en las clases, libere un suspiro preparándome antes de notar una mano en mis hombros haciéndome saltar sorprendida, Sunohara tenía una sonrisa a mi reacción y un paquete envuelto en un paño

"sabía que esto pasaría, así que ten Mana" dijo Sunohara "una caja de Bento, espero que lo disfrutes, no todo el mundo llega a probar mi comida"

"pero" dije abriéndola viendo el contenido sorprendida, sándwiches, huevo cocido, lo que la cafetería ofrecía en la caja "todo esto son productos de venta usual, es básicamente lo que sirven en la cafetería"

"¿prefieres no comer?" pregunto Sunohara

"no, no es eso" dije en pánico "gracias por la comida"

"eso es lo que quería oír" dijo Sunohara con una sonrisa triunfadora" tengo que ocuparme de mi compañera de cuarto después de todo"

"¿llegaste a tiempo a clase?" pregunte mientras Sunohara sencillamente miro a un lado con una risilla nerviosa

"claro a mi tiempo usual" dijo Sunohara algo en esa frase me decía que llego tarde a clase "bueno que disfrutes de la comida, y recuerda traer tu propia comida"

"lo hare, gracias por la comida Sunohara-san" dije con una sonrisa, poco después me dirigí a mi clase, Jess estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, me senté a su lado abriendo la puerta viendo un par de palillos en la comida aun unidos, en un movimiento los separe "¿ocurre algo Jess?"

"estaba pensando en" empezó antes de mirarme y mirar a la comida de Sunohara babeando mientras su estómago rugía

"¿quieres compartirlo?" pregunte mientras comenzó a asentir a toda velocidad "adelante lo ha hecho Sunohara"

Jess procedió a coger uno de los huevos cocidos para comer felizmente

"le falta un poco de sal, y un poco más de tiempo no le habría venido mal" dijo Jess "es igual que el que sirven en la cafetería"

"seguramente sea el mismo, pero aun así es mejor que adentrarse en esa zona de guerra ahora mismo, cualquiera que lo haga podría desaparecer en esa masa" dijo Jess

"hola chicas" dijo Nikky entrando, esta era la Nikky de ayer una sonrisa en su cara y felicidad irradiando de ella "solo queda mediodía ¿listas para empezar la misión?"

"si pero" dijo Jess liberando un suspiro "¿Cómo sabremos donde está el grimorio? No tenemos ni una sola pista"

"supongo que solo hay una solución" dije consiguiendo la atención de mis compañeras "trabajo de campo, preguntar a la gente, movernos, ser activas" según hablaba lo que decía estaba calando hasta que deje que mi cabeza se desplomara sobre la mesa "solo decirlo me está agotando la energía"

"a mí me la está dando" dijo Nikky cogiendo un abrigo de una percha cercana tomando una postura seria "seremos detectives, en un mundo donde la codicia y la maldad triunfan solo una misión en el corazón de tres jóvenes, encontrar el grimorio perdido… Y devolverlo a su legítimo dueño"

"creo que estas demasiado emocionada Nikky" dije mientras nos daba la espalda Jess riéndose todo el rato a la actuación "pero tienes razón, es necesario para hacer el equipo después de todo"

"vamos, sería divertido Jess y yo podemos hacer de poli malo poli bueno" dijo Nikky

"¿no éramos detectives?" pregunte "¿a qué viene lo de poli bueno poli malo?"

"dejando a un lado el escenario que Nikky tiene en la cabeza, sería una buena idea tratar de descubrir más acerca del Grimorio"

"disculpa" dijo una chica entrando, era aquella beastkin con gafas "¿has dicho que buscáis un grimorio?"

"así es" dije ¿sabes algo Mikoto?"

"no mucho pero" dijo Mikoto

"espera déjame tomar notas" dije alcanzando mi cuaderno Nikky hizo el efecto de sonido del viento

"el día empezó con una buena noticia, un testigo de los hechos, esto nos ayudaría a encontrar el grimorio y con él, al ladrón" dijo Nikky fingiendo estar en una serie policial recibiendo una mirada acusadora de Mikoto Jess por su parte estaba tratando de contener la risa con la mano enfrente de la boca

"ignorare eso, por favor Mikoto-san empieza" dije lista para anotar

"ayer durante el primer día mi hermana y yo llegamos con tiempo de antelación, mi hermana sugirió que nos parasemos en una terraza cercana a comer algo, escuchamos el sonido de gente en grupo corriendo un grupo de soldados estaba persiguiendo a una mujer pelo lavanda, y una diadema en forma de mariposa"

"ya tenemos una descripción física" dije anotando los detalles "¿Dónde ocurrieron los sucesos?"

"si queréis os puedo llevar allí" dijo Mikoto

"sería un placer y gracias por su cooperación" dije

"Mana demasiado profesional" dijo Jess

"Así que tengo una ayudante" dijo Nikky siguiendo con su actuación "yo seré el poli malo"

"no intentaba eso pero, esta es una misión, pensé que deberíamos de parecer, serios" dije arrancando la hoja guardándola en un bolsillo del uniforme

"solo se tu misma" dijo Jess con una sonrisa

"como yo" dijo Nikky

"dijo quien estaba actuando de detective estereotipado" dijo Mikoto mientras Nikky dejo salir un maullido sorprendido, Jess libero una risilla, la comida continuo y tras las clases salimos todas juntas, caminamos un rato a través de las calles para llegar a un pequeño restaurante cerca de la bahía de embarco a las naves

"aquí fue" dijo Mikoto "si me disculpáis, debo ocuparme de algo"

"claro, muchas gracias por su cooperación" dije

"Y mana" dijo Mikoto "relájate, ya tendrás tiempo para formalidades cuando seamos soldados"

Mikoto comenzó a caminar alejándose de la posición, era imposible que el sospechoso se marchara de la ciudad y a lo mejor alguien vio a aquella mujer, nos separamos para comenzar a preguntar a la gente no fue muy difícil conseguir pistas, gente la vio entrar a un hotel cercano, me reuní con Jess y Nikky y nos adentramos, tuvimos que susurrar al dueño la situación, después entramos a las habitaciones

"de acuerdo, separémonos y registremos de arriba abajo, ese grimorio debe de estar aquí" dijo Jess "si alguna lo encuentra avisad a las demás"

Me dirigí a una habitación al azar, cerrada, le hice una señal al dueño para que la abriera, una habitación para una sola persona, una mochila sobre la cama, lleve la mano al interior antes de retirarla dolorida, deje salir un gruñido de dolor, sentía como si alguien me hubiera cortado con una espada la palma de la mano, volví a probar con un pañuelo cercano envolviendo la mano en el

"¿se puede saber quién eres y que haces en mi habitación?" dijo la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta para verla pelo lavanda y el pasador en forma de mariposa "¿Noel?"

"Jess Nikky, la he encontrado" dije mientras mis compañeras se apresuraron a rodearla

"pelo lavanda y pasador de mariposa" dijo Jess

"detente ladrona" dijo Nikky

"¿ladrona?" pregunto la mujer "maldita sea, supongo que venís a por el grimorio"

"así es" dije sacándolo con el trapo, un libro, use aquella prenda para envolverlo, por mucho que aproveche la ocasión no había nada afilado dentro y mi mano no sangraba aun así, aquel dolor seguía muy presente en mi mano

"supongo que ahora me capturareis" dijo la mujer

Libere un suspiro mirando al suelo "no"

"¿… perdona?" dijo aquella mujer confusa sus ojos como platos

"solo nos llevaremos el grimorio, si no opones resistencia ni dificultas esta tarea, no tenemos razones para detenerte, no hay pruebas en tu contra"

"pero" dijo la mujer mientras me dirigí a la salida

"solo no vuelva a hacerlo" dije dándole la espalda a aquella mujer que nos miró marcharnos Jess y Nikky me miraron confusas, no quería detenerla, sentía que era algo, equivocado, salimos al exterior el grimorio aun en aquel paño el dolor de la mano casi desapareció

"eres demasiado blanda Mana" dijo Nikky "pero supongo que no pasara nada"

"eso espero" dije "voy a devolver el grimorio a la subdirectora"

"vamos contigo" dijo Jess "quiero ver su cara, hemos tardado solo un día y eso que nos dio una semana"

"seguro que eso la impresiona" dijo Nikky, entramos de nuevo en la escuela, algunos clubes estaban realizando prácticas, muchos de ellos se dedicaban a preparar físicamente a los estudiantes, el de kendo siempre fue de los más populares y muchos estudiantes llevaban aquellas espadas de madera consigo, nuestros pasos se dirigieron a la sala donde la subdirectora trabajaba, llamamos a la puerta y esperamos a que nos abriera

"Mana y compañía ¿puedo ayudaros en algo?" pregunto la subdirectora para recibir la tela abriéndola viendo aquel libro "veo que habéis tenido éxito, una promesa es una promesa, mañana me ocupare de hacer los preparativos para vuestro equipo ¿Cuál será vuestro nombre oficial?

"pues" dije sorprendida "no pensé en eso"

"ni yo, teníamos una semana, y no pensamos en el nombre, o que acabaríamos el día después" dijo Jess

"pensad el nombre para el día limite, hasta entonces centraos en los estudios, preparar una sala requiere algún tiempo" dijo la subdirectora "¿necesitáis algo más?"

"nada más señora" dijo Nikky "si nos disculpa"

Las tres comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la sala donde Kuon nos llevó, había tres sillas una mesa y sobre ella una nota, me acerque curiosa para intentar leerla, esta persona necesitaba mejorar su caligrafía

"enhorabuena chicas, sabía que no me decepcionaríais, claro que os escogí personalmente recordadlo somos un equipo, no importa lo que pase, cuando de verdad me necesitéis estaré aquí para vosotras al igual que espero que vosotras cuidéis de mi" dije leyéndola en voz alta

"que dulce" dijo Jess con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo "¿de quién es?"

"Kuon" dije leyendo el nombre al final

"así que nos abandona y luego escribe esa carta" dijo Nikky claramente molesta para luego relajar su postura a esa usual sonrisa "el tipo es, peculiar, pero creo que será un buen miembro"

"es el líder después de todo" dije mientras Jess Y Nikky se miraron la una a la otra para suspirar

"cierto" dijo Jess "espero que no nos meta en líos"

"en todo caso" dijo Nikky "yo empiezo a tener sueño, y mañana empiezan las clases de verdad, no solo las presentaciones"

"cierto" dije bostezando tapándolo con la mano viendo cómo se contagió a mis compañeros "debería ir a dormir, después de todo ahora solo podemos esperar, y pensar en un nombre"

"ok" dijo Jess en su bostezo "vamos juntas otra vez, y por favor recordadme que lleve comida para no tener que comprarla"

"prometido" dijimos Nikky y yo a la vez para dirigirnos hacia nuestros cuartos y esperar a que acabara la semana


	3. sueños de dolor

**review answers**

 **howlin blood : thanks a lot for the review sadly yes since English is not my language and I got no feedback from the community I decided to go into my language this way is a lot easier from me and not getting any feedback is not a problem also don't worry, Mana and Noel are quite different but it takes time to show in full**

 **3 persona P.O.V**

En una habitación iluminada únicamente por el único objeto visible el sonido de alguien o algo escribiendo a gran velocidad, una mano poco después apareciendo en aquel objeto, un tubo circular relleno de un líquido semitransparente, el sonido de una mueca de superioridad resonó en la sala, en el interior del tubo una joven desnuda apenas llegando a los cinco años, sus ojos cerrados y su pelo largo y rubio flotando sobre ella en aquel liquido

"señor, estamos listos para comenzar" dijo la voz de una mujer

"comenzad, espero resultados mejores que el fiasco de ayer" dijo aquel hombre una voz clara y profunda, claramente el hombre a cargo del proyecto con la intención de sentirse orgulloso, el sonido de rápidos dedos se podía escuchar alrededor mientras el tubo se abrió aquella joven cayendo al suelo con un sonido seco, el hombre meramente se apartó mientras una mujer se acercó lo bastante como para ser reconocible, un par de ojos castaños el mismo tono que su pelo corto en su cuerpo una bata de laboratorio, la mujer se acercó para mostrar una toalla, la chica abrió los ojos revelando un profundo tono azul en ellos, mirando a su alrededor para empezar a llorar, la mujer mostro una cálida sonrisa mientras con una toalla comenzaba a secar el pelo de la joven

¿Puedo saber cuál es tu intención?" preguntó el hombre de nuevo

"si no le secamos el pelo podría coger un resfriado" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa arropando a la joven tratando de detener su llanto "mucho mejor"

"haz lo que quieras pero llévala a la cámara de inmersión" dijo el hombre

"tenemos que parar" dijo la mujer claramente enfadada señalando a la joven que logro detener sus lágrimas mirando alrededor confusa "no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, sencillamente es imposible, solo estas enviándola a una muerte segura"

"ese no es mi problema" dijo el hombre mirando a la joven con arrogancia "sencillamente haremos otra, no te dejes engañar, no es un ser humano, aunque lo parezca"

"pero" dijo la mujer

"Bastante Fractel" dijo el hombre dándole un nombre a la mujer "no voy a continuar discutiendo esto, llévala a la máquina y preparaos si haces bien tu trabajo, sobrevivirá" dijo el hombre alejándose dandole la espalda a Fractel y aquella chica, la mujer apretó el puño una mezcla de rabia e impotencia en su rostro, sin embargo negó con la cabeza para sonreír a la chica de nuevo

"tranquila, te prometo que esta vez saldrá bien" dijo Fractel "ven tengo algo que puedes ponerte, seguro que estarás preciosa"

Fractel tomo la mano de la chica que comenzó a ponerse en pie para seguirla a su habitación, Fractel saco un simple vestido blanco sin mangas para ponérselo encima, poco después libero un suspiro lleno de pesar para acompañarla a una sala en ella una capsula, hombres cogieron a la chica aquella capsula se abrió mientras la metieron, el sonido de rápidas manos tecleando siendo el único sonido distinguible

"comenzar el proceso" dijo la voz de aquel hombre "aseguraos de no fallar esta vez"

La máquina rápidamente comenzó a cerrar todo dejando a la chica en total oscuridad, una cegadora luz rápidamente abriéndose paso en sus parpados pero no era solo luz, sentía como si su propio cuerpo desapareciera, un grito de dolor resonando en el interior, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin embargo no había salida, en su mente cientos de pensamientos ninguno parecía real pero todos le decían las mismas palabras

 **Mana P.O.V**

"Dejadme salir os lo suplico" grite despertándome jadeando, Sunohara reacciono cayéndose de su cama sorprendido para luego apoyarse en ella mirándome con un chichón en la cabeza

"Mana ¿se puede qué pasa? Parece que alguien te hubiera" empezó mi compañero de cuarto antes de caer en silencio, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando aquellas imágenes clavadas en mi mente

"lo, lo siento es solo que" empeze antes de ver a Sunohara levantarse y pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros

"cálmate, ha sido solo una pesadilla" dijo Sunohara con un tono calmado tratando de calmarme, me acerque más a él, mi respiración poco a poco calmándose, Sunohara paso a acariciarme la cabeza poco a poco logre controlar mi cuerpo, Sunohara sonrió mientras se la devolví, fue solo una pesadilla, un mal sueño, aun así la sensación. Mi piel aun notaba como si me quitaran algo íntimo

"creo, creo que saldré a dar una vuelta, el aire de la noche no me hará daño" dije mirando la puerta poniendo el uniforme sobre el pijama

"no sé si es una buena idea" dijo Sunohara sentándose en su cama antes de volver a tumbarse "las calles pueden ser peligrosas de noche"

"no te preocupes Sunohara, seguimos siendo futuros soldados, si alguien intenta hacerme daño, le mostrare lo que pasa" dije tratando de calmarle Sunohara meramente dejo salir un ligero gruñido

"recuerda caminar por donde allá luz, y no llegues muy tarde" dijo Sunohara mientras hice un ruido de reconocimiento a sus instrucciones

Poco después al fin estaba en la calle mis pasos llevándome de nuevo la parque que visite mi primera vez en la ciudad con Jess y Nikky, mi respiración bastante más controlada, el parque tenia buena iluminación y un banco cercano me sirvió para sentarme mirando a la luna de la noche, una noche de luna llena brillaba iluminando las calles, era en cierta manera tranquila y acogedora, me estire dejando que mi cuerpo liberase la tensión acumulada, aquella pesadilla ahora solo un mal recuerdo.

me levante sin embargo escuche el sonido de algo corriendo hacia mí para alejarme con un salto el sonido de una hoja cortando el aire precisamente en el lugar donde estaba, si hubiera tenido menos reflejos el golpe habría sido mortal, el arma que usaron clavada en el banco un cuchillo con una especie de inscripción a lo largo de la hoja, mire al dueño para ver únicamente una capa, no parecía un criminal común y corriente, supongo que ahora que le he descubierto tratara de huir sin embargo recupero el arma acercándose hacia mí a toda velocidad, nunca me ha gustado luchar y hasta ahora, jamás había entrado en combate sin supervisión pero no creo que solo decir que no quiero luchar valga para que se aleje la figura cargo contra mi de nuevo

"liberar arma, desplegar alas del juicio" dije concentrándome un par de alas emplumadas bancas rápidamente apareciendo en mi espalda, en un rápido movimiento pasaron a cubrir mis brazos tomando la forma de un par de guanteletes, el figure trato de cortarlos solo para reaccionar sorprendido cuando su arma acabo completamente destruida, en un rápido movimiento le cogí del brazo dándole un golpe en el pecho con toda la fuerza que pude reunir lanzándole a unos cuantos metros rodando por el suelo, no solo es un arma capaz de defender aumenta la fuerza de los ataques, si no tenía cuidado podría haberle dado un golpe mortal, un poco más cerca del corazón y ninguna persona podría soportarlo, aquella figura trato de huir pero esta vez yo era quien tenía ventaja rápidamente los guanteletes desaparecieron formando un par de botas. Salte a los tejados sin esfuerzo para perseguir a aquel asesino desde los tejados, estábamos llegando a la zona donde los estudiantes dormían, no podía dejar que usase a alguien de escudo rápidamente salte sobre aquella figura dejando que mis alas volvieran a su forma natural rápidamente reuniendo una pequeña cantidad de Seithr en el aire para formar un pequeño orbe lanzándolo desde las alturas alcanzando a mi blanco de lleno levantando una nube de polvo, una vez se disipo aquella figura en el suelo tendida, rápidamente deje que mis alas tomaran la forma de una espada apoyándola en el cuello de mi rival

"no hagas ni un solo movimiento brusco, o tendré que hacer algo que no quiero hacer" dije avisándole de su destino si intentaba liberarse ¿Quién eres y por qué intentaste asesinarme?"

"mi nombre es Sai, Sai Kirihito" dijo la figura "me han enviado para acabar contigo"

"¿Por qué?" pregunte, una parte de mi sabia la respuesta pero era mejor confirmarla

"si realmente eres una enviada del emperador, los nobles piensan que la familia que te derrote ganara una posición más cercana para tomar el control" dijo Sai "todos creen que alguien sin pasado como tú no se merece la confianza del líder del mundo"

Libere un chasquido levantándome recuperando mi arma, Sai me miro sorprendida tambaleandose un momento debido a mi anterior golpe

"¿no vas a, acabar conmigo?" preguntó el asesino sorprendido

"no tengo el corazón tan frio como para acabar con la vida de alguien, pero déjame avisarte si vuelves a atacarme, no te iras solo con un aviso" dije con una voz fría, tenía que dejárselo claro, no me gustaba pensar en más ataques pero si volvía a intentar asesinarme no dudaría en dejar claro que no volvería a ser el mismo, Sai trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente cogió su arma desapareciendo en la oscuridad, comencé a dirigirme de vuelta a mi habitación, Sunohara durmiendo a pierna suelta roncando con una pompa en la nariz inflándose y desinflándose, sabia que los nobles no apreciarían alguien como yo llegando a la ciudad con rumores como ser aceptada bajo el nombre del emperador, pero eso no me impediría continuar con mis estudios, las habitaciones eran seguras y las puertas necesitaban llaves especiales para abrirse y cerrarse a las noches llaves que solo los estudiantes que Vivian en la habitación y un pequeño grupo poseían, lentamente volví a la cama para pasar una tranquila noche

 **¿? .P.O.V**

Mire al edificio en el que aquella estudiante se metió, llegaba en nombre del emperador, supongo que a las demás familias nobles no les hacía mucha gracia pero aun debía de continuar con mi misión, debía de observar a aquel sujeto, la luna brillo por un instante aquel asesino se alejaba rápidamente, por ahora necesitaba saber más acerca de quien le dio la orden, me agache para tener un más cercano punto de apoyo tratando de no perder de vista a aquel asesino corriendo entre las calles

"Hibiki" dije al aire, una figura rápidamente apareciendo a mi lado, su delgada silueta recortando entre las nubes y la luna, por suerte la noche ayudaba a cubrirnos, un sirviente de la familia, entrenados como asesinos y aun así nunca los llegamos a usar, como mucho cuando era necesario seguían a individuos o recogían información, la figura de Hibiki hizo una reverencia apoyando su pecho contra su rodilla

"¿sus órdenes?" dijo Hibiki mientras me levante

"sigue a ese hombre y descubre quien le contrato" dije mientras Hibiki meramente asintió "también me gustaría que manipulases los archivos de clases, necesitare estar lo mas cerca de esa chica, Mana"

"como ordene" dijo Hibiki "¿algo más que deba hacer?"

"no le menciones nada de este evento a Kagura, por ahora la gente cree que solo es un rumor, extiende información para que siga siendo así y si fuera posible intenta desmentirlo, sino los nobles no dejaran de intentar acabar con su vida mientras aun esta aprendiendo" dije calmadamente, Hibiki meramente asintió desapareciendo, rápidamente me dirigí a una posada cercana, será mejor que duerma, mañana será mi primer día de clases después de todo

"veamos si la información que recogí es correcta Mana" me dije a mi misma entrando a mi habitación apagando las luces para prepararme para mañana


	4. el nombre del equipo un lider inesperado

**un capitulo nuevo, hora de contestar a las rewievs como de costumbre tengo que disculparme por el retraso, ademas este capitulo es mas corto debido a que esta separado (seria el compañero del que sigue) pero cuando se extiendde por un largo tiempo un fic se hace pesado de leer asi que posiblemente suba capitulos mas cortos pero sin mas preambulos las respuestas a las rewievs**

 **howlin blood:** espero que descubras quien es esta figura pero gracias por las rewievs constantes me motivan a continuar muchisimo

 **Kai:** en la versión original el primer capitulo era mas rapido pero tenia mucho mas contenido insulso estoy tratando de evitar esa clase de cosas es mejor un capitulo corto que uno largo y aburrido ¿no crees?

* * *

Comencé a abrir los ojos, juraría que escuche la puerta abrirse sin embargo era imposible, necesitarías tener la llave de la habitación, aun así me levante viendo una gigantesca figura rápidamente taparme la boca antes de que hablara, mis ojos se abrieron completamente viendo a Kuon dentro de la habitación evitando que diera ninguna voz de alarma, lentamente aparto su mano de mi boca indicándome que le siguiera, aún tenía algún tiempo antes de que la alarma me despertara sin embargo no podía dormir, tenía que descubrir como Kuon se metió en mi habitación, me puse el uniforme de la escuela para salir cerrando la puerta tras de mi

"Senpai ¿Cómo has entrado?" pregunte a Kuon antes de liberar un pequeño bostezo

"Hum no subestimes mis habilidades Mana" dijo Kuon con una sonrisa triunfal esquivando mi pregunta "sígueme tengo un sitio que mostrarte"

La llave y" dije tratando de que se detuviera a pensar antes de ver como tomaba el liderazgo, únicamente libere un suspiro siguiéndole no tenía nada mejor que hacer a estas horas, Kuon comenzó a caminar a través de las calles de la ciudad con paso seguro muchos establecimientos empezando a abrir sin embargo uno ya abierto fue nuestro destino, Kuon abrió la puerta indicándome que le siguiera, el exterior era humilde y solo había mesas y sillas aun apiladas en el exterior el interior tenía un mobiliario de madera clásico, las paredes decoradas con papel de tema oriental, el mostrador parecía vacío por el momento sin embargo poco después vi a alguien aparecer desde lo que parecía ser una cocina por el olor a comida, era un olor casi hipnótico

"Hey Kuon buenos días" dijo la persona una mujer joven de pelo azabache con un moño lateral sujeto con un pequeño lazo de color verde su cuerpo oculto detrás del mostrador "veo que traes compañía una chica y guapa ¿no te está forzando a salir con el no?" pregunto la mujer mientras Kuon le dedico una mirada de dolor

"vamos Luka no digas tonterías, es una compañera de mi nuevo equipo" dijo Kuon "debo ser un buen líder"

"¿equipo?" dijo la mujer extrañada echándose hacia atrás "oyes espero que no bromees, la única forma de que alguien con tu, fama lograra atraer a un equipo es forzándolo o engañando a los que llegan antes de que sepan de ti" dijo asegurándose de hacer comillas a la palabra fama, claramente más que Famoso, Kuon era infame

"um, soy la segunda opción y me preocupa todo eso de, fama que Kuon tiene" dije tratando de atraer algo de atención, que clase de fama podía tener alguien como Kuon, literalmente me secuestro el primer día y me llevo a aquella habitación

"no te preocupes por eso" dijo Kuon "no pasara nada"

"salvo que eres considerado como un alumno problemático, tienes unas notas terribles, una falta de sentido común digna de ser considerado…" empezó aquella mujer mientras me alejaba, el equipo comenzaba a sonar, peligroso si este hombre era nuestro líder

"me estas dejando en mal lugar delante de mi secuaz" dijo Kuon con un tic de furia en el ojo

"¡¿secuaz?!" exclame sorprendida dando un pequeño salto, acababa de llamarme su secuaz. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y seguro de sus palabras, me aleje a un rincón mirando la pared sujetándome las rodillas, un aura de tristeza casi visible sobre mí

"cretino, has entristecido a la pobre" dijo la mujer "vamos anímate, esto"

"Mana" dije presentándome aun con mis rodillas recogidas

"Luka, y venga vamos Mana, no dejes que este te deprima, él es el primero que debería de sentirse mal" dijo la mujer presentándose dedicando una mirada a Kuon

"debería pero no lo hago" dijo Kuon seguro de sí mismo, como siempre "después de todo voy a invitarla a desayunar"

"¿de veras?" pregunte con una sonrisa, el olor me estaba dando aún más apetito ver a Kuon asentir solo hizo que me apresurase a una mesa

"lo dejo en tus manos Senpai" dije sentándome junto a la ventana la gente que pasaba sorprendida a la vista, mis piernas balanceándose, poco después vi a Luka acercarse con un plato de tortitas apiladas con una salsa dulce sobre ellas y fresas con nata en la cima, mi boca se hacía agua solo a la idea de este desayuno, Kuon por su parte parecía tener un café con leche, supongo que también es un buen desayuno, comencé a tomarme aquella pila de tortitas, teníamos tiempo de desayunar y ponernos en camino a la escuela sin embargo la entrada de otro cliente llamo mi atención, algo en el sencillamente parecía peligroso, su cuerpo delgado y el pelo en un corte practico, parecía de origen asiático, no podía evitar mirarle sin embargo debió de darse cuenta de ello podía sentir como si me estuviera analizando, Kuon rápidamente me metió una tortita en la boca haciéndome reaccionar casi atragantándome, Luka me traje un vaso de leche para ayudar a bajar aquel mordisco demasiado grande

"S, Senpai" dije tosiendo un poco

"no te pongas a soñar ahora, aún tenemos que llegar a clase" dijo Kuon terminando su café "así que date prisa en desayunar y espera a que vuelva"

Kuon salió del restaurante mientras continúe tomándome aquellas tortitas la crema suave y la fresa deshaciéndose en mi boca, mis ojos de nuevo se posaron en aquel extraño, había algo en él, misterioso, le vi recoger una bolsa de algo similar azúcar de colores de las manos de Luka acercándose a mi

"¿ocurre algo conmigo señorita?" preguntó el extraño "lleva un buen rato mirándome"

"yo en esto" empecé antes de fijarme en su indumentaria dándome cuenta de lo que me llamo la atención a pesar de que no sabía la razón exacta "no es muy usual ver miembros del N.O.L en la ciudad apararte de los profesores, me llamo la atención"

"¿eso es todo?" preguntó el hombre mientras asentí, tome la oportunidad para terminar con mi desayuno tragando el último fragmento una sonrisa de felicidad al sabor "asumo que su desayuno habrá sido…"

"Mana deprisa llegaremos tarde" dijo Kuon entrando agarrándome por el cuello del uniforme cargándome como un saco de patatas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el instituto, la gente solo veía pasar una sombra, antes de que pudiera hablar llegamos al ascensor, faltaba muy poco para que llegáramos tarde, Kuon me lanzo dentro la puerta cerrándose detrás de mi

"Senpai, deja de hacer eso" dije completamente furiosa "ten un poco de control un momento eres un buen estudiante superior y al siguiente haces cosas así, es muy molesto"

"Mana" dijo una voz detrás de mi aquella chica ardilla mirándonos Kuon mirando el exterior claramente mis palabras cayendo en saco vacío, sus ojos posándose en Kuon "es una suerte que nos reunamos aquí"

"buenos días Mikoto" dije tratando de calmarme dejando salir un resoplido de molestia a Kuon "¿Por qué es una suerte que nos reunamos?"

"quiero unirme a tu equipo" dijo Mikoto

"¿A qué te…?" empecé antes de que Kuon me silenciara casi tirándome fuera del ascensor con un empujón, sus ojos examinando a Mikoto para sonreír

"ciertamente será un honor, este grupo de héroes podría tener más miembros" dijo Kuon liberando esa risotada suya, un suspiro escapando de mis labios al igual que de los de Mikoto

"Salvo que somos estudiantes no héroes" dijo Mikoto dedicando una mirada fría a Kuon que meramente sonrió, el ascensor se paró me dirigí a ser la primera en salir para recibir un abrazo a toda velocidad lanzándome al suelo, el sujeto que me abrazo continuo frotando su cara contra la mía con una sonrisa

"Nikky, estas muy activa hoy" dije con una sonrisa mientras la cola de Nikky se movió de lado a lado a gran velocidad

"Mana Remix heart" dijo Nikky mientras la mire confusa a las palabras "es un gran nombre para un equipo"

"¿Cómo?" pregunte viendo a Jess acercarse

"el nombre del equipo, Nikky vino a despertarme porque tuvo la idea del nombre" dijo Jess con una sonrisa "después de todo tu encontraste el grimorio"

"pero" dije sonrojada

"decidido" dijo Nikky liberándome para levantarse y extender su mano para ayudarme "vamos a decírselo a la subdirectora, a lo mejor podemos tener el cuarto del equipo antes del fin de semana"

"Respecto a eso" dije tomando la mano de la beastkin "quería presentaros a Mikoto, es un nuevo miembro del equipo desde hoy"

"encantada de tenerte a bordo Mikoto" dijo Jess "yo soy Jessica pero llámame Jess"

"Nicole, pero llámame Nikky" dijo la gata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Y él es Kuon" dije mientras Mikoto se ajustó las gafas

"veo que mi equipo será, interesante" dijo Mikoto, ciertamente no se equivocaba viendo el panorama de los miembros, deje salir una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que todos escucháramos el timbre, si no corríamos llegaríamos tarde, Jess y yo tomamos la delantera, la primera clase, era con la señorita Estella logramos entrar a tiempo sin embargo ella entraba más tarde a su lado otra estudiante que nunca había visto

"atención todos esta es vuestra nueva compañera llega un día más tarde pero espero que la ayudéis a adaptarse, si es tan amable de presentarse" dijo nuestra profesora, mis ojos examinando a aquella estudiante, el pelo corto de un color plateado con los ojos verdes era un poco pequeña para nuestra edad, le habría dado unos doce años pero su postura era seria y decidida dándole un aire de calma y madurez, nuestros ojos se cruzaron mientras ella cerro aquellos orbes verdes

"encantada mi nombre es Yuki Mutsuki, espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo la estudiante

"ahora por favor toma asiento ¿puede alguien dejarle un asiento por hoy?"

"yo" dije dejando parte de mi asiento para que Yuki tomara posición junto a mi asintiendo como agradecimiento

El día continuo lentamente Yuki parecía estar vigilándome pero me mi mente me decía que solo me lo imaginaba las clases finalmente llegaron a su fin mientras Jess y yo salimos para dirigirnos al despacho de la subdirectora "veo que habéis venido todos y" dijo la subdirectora mirando a Mikoto "algunos extras"

"es un nuevo miembro" dije "es"

"Mikoto Nanaya, ya nos hemos conocido" dijo la subdirectora "¿estas segura de tu decisión?"

"creo que será una buena actividad extracurricular" dijo Mikoto parece que habían tenido una charla acerca de algo pero no quería entrometerme en la vida privada de Mikoto "pero al parecer han elegido el nombre del grupo"

"entiendo ¿Cuál es el nombre elegido?" dijo la subdirectora entrando al parecer el papeleo en su mesa era el necesario para nuestro equipo

"Mana Remix heart" dije consiguiendo una mirada de la directora

"entiendo, espero que seas una buena líder" dijo la subdirectora

"oye mujer es mi equipo Mana tiene el nombre por que suena bien" dijo Kuon, por una vez tenía razón pero pensar en el como el líder

"entiendo, espero que no le toméis como ejemplo" dijo la subdirectora claramente ella y Kuon debían de tener una larga historia de discusiones, solo espero que eso no afecte al equipo

"¿podríamos ayudar a arreglar la sala?" pregunte "supongo que el papeleo esta fuera de nuestro alcance pero podemos limpiar la sala y preparara todo"

"si queréis hacerlo, mañana después de clase ir al consejo estudiantil, pedidle la llave de vuestra sala, están informados de esto así que deberían de poder ayudaros"

"entendido" dijo el equipo al unísono

"por ahora,volved a vuestra vida diaria" dijo la subdirectora mientras todos nos alejamos

"yo volveré a mi cuarto, le diré a mi hermana que mañana estaré ocupada" dijo Mikoto

"yo voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿alguien viene?" pregunto Jess

"yo" dijo Nikky

"yo voy a dar una vuelta por la escuela, a lo mejor nos vemos luego" dije al grupo mientras Jess y Mikoto se alejaban ¿tú que harás sen…? Empecé antes de verle cargarme a hombros de nuevo.

* * *

 **y eso es todo por ahora el siguiente capitulo no deberia de llevarme mucho tiempo sin embargo me temo que lo hara, para los que lo recuerden tenia dos fics al mismo tiempo Mana heart y su compañero Ryu la misma historia con personajes puntos de vista y protagonistas diferentes asi que seran cinco capitulos de cada pero eso no es todo en el suguiente capitulo un pequeño extra con información de los personajes y algunos extras hasta entonces bye bye**


	5. referencias de los personajes

**Mana remix team:** equipo encabezado por Kuon (aunque su estatus como lider es dudoso debido a su infame reputación en la escuela) a menudo forzados a seguir Kuon en sus planes, el lider del equipo sin embargo para todos menos para Kuon parece ser Mana a pesar de su inexperiencia

 **Miembros:** Kuon, Mana, Nichole (Nikky) trimell: Jessica (Jess) Minazuki, Mikoto Nanaya

 **kuon:** un estudiante de segundo año empeñado en la creación del equipo, a menudo actua como un heroe y suele escuchar a escondidas apereciendo y desapareciendo con habilidad su arma una gigante espada siempre en su espalda, aunque nunca piensa antes de hablar o actuar se preocupa por los miembros de su equipo a su propia manera

 **Mana:** una estudiante de primer año llegando a la ciudad en nombre del emperador a menudo timida y reservada sin ambargo una vez esta decidida no se detiene hasta lograr su objetivo, sin embargo su pasión por los dulces la distrae de asuntos mas serios, ha recibido un atento de asesinato sin embargo dejo marchar a su atacante con una advertencia, su arma una nox nictores tomando la forma de un par de alas capaces de cambiar su forma y longitud

 **Nikky** : una beastkin con aspecto de gato sociable y abierta con sus emociones considera el quipo como algo para entretenerse sin embargo logro un lazo casi inmediato con Jess y Mana haciendolas las creadoras del equipo y sus primeros miembros

 **Jess:** miembro del equipo a menudo sigue a los demas curiosa por los eventos que puedan pasar, la bolsa que usa parece tener espacio infinit

 **Mikoto:** el ultimo miembro en unirse al equipo una beastkin ardilla, parece poseer una historia con la sub directora, normalmente reservada y tomando el rol del "hombre serio" sin embargo considera el equipo como entretenido

theme songs:

Mana team: Storytellers from foreground eclipse

Kuon: flames within these black feathers from Foreground eclipse

Mana the distant journey to you from Foreground eclipse

Nikky: 回転 (rotation) from Shinra-bansho (dificil de Encontrar as que dejare un link con la traduccion) watch?v=vpkpcWA1C_g

Jess: rabbit & crown from Atelier firis

Mikoto: majo kari no ou


	6. sub capitulo 1 Kuon, corazon de justicia

**Hola a todos aquellos que os tomais el tiempo de leer my fic de nuevo espero que disfruteis si habeis visto el anterior capitulo sera actualizado cada cuatro capitulos, echos referencis consideradlo una pequeña ayuda si necesitais saber algo mas de algun personaje, pero vallamos a el evento principal contestar a vuestros mensajes, sin embargo para quienes esten leyendo ambos fics debo de anunciaros algo respondere a dudas y rewievs de cada Fic asi que Kai, Howlin blood lo siento pero tendreis que esperar al siguiente capitulo de Ryu heart. Aun asi antes de nada una aclaración este capitulo lo tuve en mente hace tiempo asi que lo subo antes de lo que me gustaria, asi que no espereis ninguna respuesta publica en este fic durante algun tiempo**

 **Kai: asi es, veras que sao inspiración del Manga y los juegos espero que disfrutes de este fic y que tengas un buen dia**

 **Howlin Blodd: asi es y no slo tendras sus temas, actores de voz, frases, dado que sera una hoja que cambien siempre aparecere al final de los episodios por eso espere a terminar con este fic, en Ryu heart veras la actualización en el siguiente descanso**

 **y eso es todo por Ahora espero que disfrutes de este fic y que tengan un gran dia esperandoles**

* * *

Deje que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos de nuevo, Kuon llevándome por la escuela a toda velocidad, solo aquellos que pertenecían a algún club estaban en ella, los pasillos casi vacíos mientras pasábamos a toda velocidad, apenas lograba saber adónde me llevaba hasta que me soltó dejándome caer de espaldas al duro suelo, me levante dolorida mirando alrededor, Kuon nos había traído a la cafetería, la cual solo tenía el personal aun limpiando pero lo más extraño era una niña pequeña cerca de una de las ventanas

"Fíjate una niña pequeña deberíamos de hacer algo" dijo Kuon

"Cierto voy a avisar a los profesores y…" empecé antes de que el estudiante de mayor rango me parase en seco

"IDIOTA" grito Kuon haciéndome retroceder de la sorpresa y el insulto que me dirigió "¿una niña pequeña en grave necesidad de ayuda y tú piensas en dejarle el problema a los profesores?"

"Pero ¿no es la acción más lógica?" pregunte sorprendida sabía que era apasionado pero insultarme tan claramente era demasiado además solo hacia lo que cualquier persona normal habría echo

"¿Qué clase de hombre eres? Un hombre de verdad no le deja sus problemas a otro y ayuda a quien lo necesita" dijo Kuon mientras trate de alejarme, hombre me estaba dirigiendo a mí esas palabras, diciendo que debía de comportarme como un hombre, soy una mujer, no sé qué pasara por su cabeza pero, claramente solo había una forma de acabar con esto

"Disculpa" dije antes de liberar un suspiro acercándome a la chica "¿estás bien?"

"Si pero me he perdido venía a darle un paquete a mi hermano mayor pero, no le encuentro por ninguna parte" dijo la chica" hermanito"

La chica comenzó a llorar o más bien fingirlo, libere un suspiro tratando de prepararme para el plan de Senpai, si quería pasar una tarde tranquila debía de interpretar mi papel, por difícil que fuera callar la voz de mi cabeza diciéndome que no me metiera en problemas cuando el curso acababa de comenzar

"Tranquila, te dejaremos con los profesores y seguro que ellos" empecé tratando de no verme involucrada en el plan

"¿Así es como resuelves tus problemas? ¿Dejándoselos a otros? ¿Qué clase de héroe eres?" dijo Senpai

"No soy un héroe" dije tratando de que me escuchara, pero él ya había decidido por mí, de nuevo, meramente forcé una sonrisa para coger la mano de la chica

"Tranquila te ayudaremos a buscarle" dije

"Creo que estará en el patio" dijo la chica

"¿Pero si sabes eso porque no…?" empecé antes de escuchar a Kuon alejarse, la chica detrás de él "héroe" como él se hacía llamar.

El patio pronto aparecía en nuestro campo de visión algunos estudiantes de otros cursos hablando de sus clases asignadas, Kuon nos llevó bajo un árbol diciendo que tal vez encontraríamos pistas

"Voy a ver si alguno de los estudiantes sabe algo" dije alejándome

"No se nada acerca de un hermano mayor… pero me dijeron que dijera eso" dijo uno de los estudiantes a los que pregunte

"No, no sé nada de nada, de veras" dijo otra estudiante claramente agitada a la pregunta

"¿Un niño, no?" dijo otro estudiante "creo que he oído algo de ello"

"¿Qué?" dijo la última estudiante visible la única beastkin aunque aún no la había preguntado "no se nada acerca del hermano mayor de algún niño"

Finalmente me pare en un banco cercano junto a Kuon que solo estuvo mirando mientras yo preguntaba a los estudiantes ahora solo quedaba el siguiente paso

"¿Dime ves a tus hermano?" pregunte a la chica

"Um no" dijo la chica

"Las cosas comienzan a tener mal aspecto" dijo Senpai, sonriendo claramente feliz

"No pareces preocupado en absoluto" dije girando los ojos a la obviedad del plan

"O, lo estoy" dijo Kuon "pero más importante casi es la hora

"¿Hora?" pregunte más molesta que curiosa, resignada a este papel que se me asigno

"No me prestes atención, mire viene alguien" dijo Kuon tratando de dejar el tema a un lado

Mire a mi derecha para ver a un estudiante acercarse corriendo para pararse sujetándose las rodillas respirando ruidosamente

"Lo, lo siento" dijo el estudiante

"¿Qué ha pasado?" llegas tarde" dijo Kuon, no quería ni involucrarme solo seguir con esto antes de perder el día entero, la chica parecía distraída en su propio mundo, me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo

"Mi sesión de tarde de estiro un poco y…" empezó el estudiante

"Dimelo luego, solo haz lo que debes hacer" dijo Kuon por favor no soy tan mala pero ahora mismo mi mente está gritando huye y no mires atrás, huye

"O cierto" dijo el estudiante calmadamente para luego entrar en pánico "estamos en un lio, uno de los gordos" libere un suspiro tratando de calmarme, sabía que no había lógica así que solo debía dejar que la corriente de los eventos me arrastrara "un peligroso y salvaje criminal se ha colado en la escuela"

"¿Queeee?" dijo Kuon haciéndome saltar a su frase "¿y dices que intenta escapar con un rehén?"

"Y para hacerlo peor ¿el rehén es mi hermano mayor has dicho?" dijo la niña, lágrimas de pura desesperación saliendo de mis ojos junto a una gota de sudor de pura resignación a estos eventos

"O_K, no sé ni por dónde empezar "dije cansada de esta mala broma

"Preocúpate por eso luego ahora tenemos un criminal que perseguir, venga vamos" dijo Kuon

"Es peligroso, así que me quedare aquí" dijo la chica

"Si querías engañarme, al menos podrías hacerlo creíble" dije entornando los ojos esperando que así terminara todo esto

"¿Qué has dicho? Dijo Kuon, seguía siendo un estudiante más mayor y el líder del equipo así que para bien o para mal solo podía decir una cosa

"Olvídalo" dije lista para continuar con la obra. Nos adentramos en la escuela, o masa bien Kuon me guio a una clase vacía, excepto por dos estudiantes uno de ellos atado a una silla detrás de otro aunque la cuerda estaba medio caída

"Mierda ya han llegado" dijo el estudiante atado "¿Cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?"

"Hey, yo soy el criminal, tú el rehén" dijo el estudiante en libertad

"Pero ya he dicho mis líneas" dijo el supuesto rehén

"Vale entonces seguiremos así" dijo el otro estudiante "a, ayuda" poco después retrocedió para desatar a su compañero y sentarse en la silla

"Esto es horrible y llevan hasta nuestro uniforme" dije como si eso fuera lo peor de la escena

"Eso es porque" dijo Kuon tratando de buscar una excusa "está fingiendo ser uno de nosotros, un crimen intelectual"

"No hace falta que añadas más razones a esto" dije viendo a Senpai tomar el frente

"Apártate y libera al rehén o si no…" dijo Kuon

"Muahahahahaha" dijo el estudiante "¿me daréis una paliza? Intentadlo, pero os aviso. Soy poderoso"

"Estas en papel, de verdad que tenías ganas de ser el criminal" dijo el supuesto rehén

"Ahora Mana, debes rescatar al rehén" dijo Kuon

"Vale ya he llegado hasta aquí, así que mejor llegar hasta el final" dije resignada a hacer esto

No quería usar mi arma, no contra otro estudiante pero aun así debía de derrotarle de verdad me acerque a toda velocidad para cogerle del cuello de la camisa y lanzarle a la puerta, antes de que se levantara llame a mi arma para lanzarle contra una pared cercana conteniéndome en medida de los posible

"Ow, ow" dijo el estudiante "creí que ibas a contenerla"

"No puedes predecir estas cosas" dijo Kuon "en cualquier caso continua, huye"

"Vale" dijo el estudiante molesto "waaaa, no puedo derrotarte, ayuda" dijo el estudiante caminando entre ambos mientras replegué mi arma

"Venga tú también" dijo Kuon al supuesto "rehén"

"O cierto" dijo el estudiante golpeando su mano con el puño "gracias por ayudarme ¿y mi hermano pequeño?"

"Tu hermana pequeña" dije corrigiéndole

"O cierto perdón, toma 2, y ¿Dónde está mi hermana?" dijo el estudiante

"Te está esperando fuera, date prisa y ve con ella" dijo Kuon

"O muchísimas gracias, y acerca de esa recompensa que nos prometiste" dijo nuestro compañero

"No seas avaricioso, te la daré luego, ahora vete" dijo Kuon

"Vale nos vemos" dijo el estudiante marchándose

"Bueno caso resulto eso fue maravilloso" dijo Kuon claramente orgulloso

"Supongo" dije tratando de ocultar mi alegría por ser libre

"Pero debe confesarte algo" dijo el estudiante de segundo año pasando a ser más serio "todo esto ha sido planeado por mi"

"Eso ya lo sabía pero ¿Por qué?" pregunte sujetándome el brazo derecho ahora si era curiosidad lo que me guiaba

"Quería hacer que te percataras de algo y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo el estudiante pelirrojo

"¿Sentirme?" pregunte confusa

"Ayudar a aquellos que nos necesitan y castigar al mal" dijo el líder del equipo "la alegría, el drama, la emoción ¿te sientes realizada?"

"Aa verdad es que era tan obvio que me forzaste a esto" dije con un suspiro

"Ha ni lo menciones puedo verlo dentro de ti ¡pues el fuego carmesí de la justicia ha sido avivado en tu corazón!" dijo Kuon

"¿Queeee?" pregunte

"Bueno vámonos, ha te sientes tan bien después de realizar una buena obra" dijo mi superior

"Pero hu, Kuon" dije antes de que se alejara con su característica risa

"Ni siquiera sé de qué iba todo eso" dijo meramente aceptando que se acabó.

* * *

Comencé a volver a mi cuarto para ver la cena en la mesa el sol completamente oculto y lo noche cayendo en la ciudad, me metí en el cuarto que compartía con Sunohara para escucharle roncar la cena que preparo en la mesa, una nota diciendo que había más comida lista para calentar, por suerte las camas tenían un cuarto propio en nuestro caso, la puerta de Sunohara cerrada, calenté la comida para sentarme a cenar, aun tenia cosas que hacer antes de dormir, deberes de Stella –Sensei, me senté en la mesa después de despejarla para dejar el libro, recuerdo que al hacer esta clase de cosas Phantom solía tener la radio encendida, había una radio cerca la lleve a la mesa para enchufarla teniendo una recepción casi inmediata

Abend time (recomiendo escucharla para esta ultima parte)

watch?v=vizrnMGVmyw

"Saludos mis queridos radioyentes y bienvenidos a otra sesión de Abend time, soy vuestra locutora favorita Misty acompañando a todos aquellos que decidisteis seguirme" dijo la radio

"Un nuevo curso ha llegado a nuestra ciudad Torifune, este año promete ser interesante no solo por la llegada de un nuevo profesor sino también por la llegada de un alumno muy especial, así es, como saben corren rumores de un estudiante llegando en nombre del emperador en persona, no conozco a esta persona cara a cara pero espero que disfrutes de los años que vas a pasar aquí y hagas memorias para que te ayuden a seguir en el camino que elijas, seas quien seas y si nos estas escuchando en estos momentos espero que podamos entretenerte mientras continuas con tu trabajo"

Tome un descanso para estirarme y beber algo, la gente sabía que llegaba en nombre del emperador pero no mi nombre ni aspecto, me volví a sentar para continuar escuchando la radio la voz de la comentarista dulce y agradable al oído ayudándome a seguir

"Pero no podemos dejar que estas noticias nos distraigan, desde hace algún tiempo hemos tenido rumores de una criatura merodeando por las calles, y rastros de una extraña sustancia negra han aparecido por la ciudad, aún desconocemos que es el causante de este fenómeno sin embargo sabemos que el N.O.L está trabajando en ello, ayer el capitán Relius de la división de inteligencia calmo nuestro miedo diciendo que no debíamos de temer, sin embargo aconsejo salir de noche más en caso de que vallamos a hacerlo sin compañía, pero parece que ese es todo el tiempo que tenía por hoy me despido de ustedes queridos radioyentes y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en la próxima sesión de Abend time"

Me estire según el programa termino para estirarme el trabajo de la noche terminado, apague la radio y recogí los libros para guardarlos, antes de que me diera cuenta el trabajo estaba terminado y la música de la radio y la voz me ayudaron a conseguirlo, supongo que seguiré escuchando esta onda, me dirigí a mi cuarto para cerrar la puerta y esperar al nuevo día


	7. una decisión a la mañana

hola a todos, un año sin subir nada, no puedo decir nada mas salvo que lo siento, mi vida aun esta patas arriba y tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme asi que escribir es basicamente un milagro en los pocos dias libres de mi vida pero el fic aun no ha acabado, y no acabara tan pronto asi que no os preocupeis, pienso terminarlo cueste lo que cueste

 **kai: es cierto que el tiempo pasa rapido pero tarde o temprano tenia que subir un nuevo capitulo**

 **Howlin: asi es, la razón de que Relius sea capitan sera explicada en el futuro asi que que empiezén las teorias**

Me levante saltando de la cama, por fin hoy era el día, me apresure a ponerme ropa cómoda para el día, el uniforme fuera de mi armario por hoy, una camiseta azul con un chaleco blanco y una minifalda de un tono dorado en mis pies solo unas tiras de tela para cubrir las plantas de mis pies, llevar algo mas es molesto considerando mis garras

me apresure a salir, si me doy prisa posiblemente me dé tiempo a levantar a los demás chicas para desayunar juntas, me apresure a salir para ver a Mikoto, Mana juntas, Mana seguía llevando el uniforme aunque le quedaba tan bien que sería una lástima decirle que se cambie, Mikoto por su parte llevaba el pelo suelto como de costumbre y sus gafas un libro en las manos eso no cambio desde que nos conocimos sin embargo hoy que teníamos un día libre llevaba una larga bufanda azul con decoraciones doradas su cuerpo cubierto con un vestido mayoritariamente blanco con detalles verdes y una falda con colores verde y marrón de decoración además de unos calcetines cubriendo sus piernas y las botas negras con un circulo verde decorativo en el centro

"buenos días" dijo Mana con una sonrisa, a primera hora ya estaba sonriendo, algo que compartíamos era eso "pensé que podíamos tomar el desayuno todas juntas y logre convencer a Mikoto ¿quieres venir?"

"claro que si" dije con una sonrisa saliendo al exterior, nos pusimos en marcha al cuarto de Jess para llamar a la puerta y verla abrir la puerta, o al menos creo que era Jess, se me hacía raro verla con el pelo suelto sin sus coletas

"hey" dije mientras Jess nos dedicó una sonrisa de alguien que se acababa de despertar "íbamos a tomar el desayuno juntas ¿quieres venir?"

"claro, solo darme algo de tiempo para vestirme y nos vamos" dijo Jess antes de cerrar la puerta, cuando la volvió a abrir la vi salir con sus coletas, eso era algo que no podía faltar considerando que era en cierta manera su señal de identidad, su vestuario era bastante simple para alguien de una familia del duodecim una simple chaqueta sin mangas de color rojo oscuro sobre una camiseta blanca y una falda corta de color oscuro junto con un par de zapatillas, Mana tomo el liderazgo llevándonos a una tienda, no parecía tener mucha gente

"buenos días Luka-san" dijo Mana vimos salir a una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño mirándonos sorprendida

"buenos días Mana y. Compañía" dijo la mujer llamada Luka "asumo que estos son más miembros del equipo"

"menos Kuon todos por ahora" dijo Mana con una sonrisa despreocupada "mesa para cuatro si es posible"

"donde queráis, ahora os traigo la carta" dijo Luka Mana procedió a coger una mesa circular junto a la ventana para indicar que nos acercáramos, una vez tome mi asiento mi limite a mover las piernas

"bueno ¿soy la única nerviosa por empezar con las tareas del equipo?" pregunto Jess

"la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa" dijo Mana

"solo espero tener un sitio tranquilo en el que leer cuando estemos libres" dijo Mikoto, poco después nos trajeron la carta

"creo que yo tendré las crepes" dijo Mana

"para mi el menú desayuno" dijo Jess yo sin embargo lo mire, sin llegar a decidirme

"creo que probare un poco de vuestros desayunos" dije con una sonrisa, la verdad es que todo suena tan bien que no puedo elegir una sola cosa

"por mí no hay problema" dijo Mana con una sonrisa saludando a la gente que pasaba por la calle

"espero que te guste mi pedido" dijo Jess dejando el menú en la mesa

"¿tú qué quieres Mikoto?" pregunte, la chica ardilla estaba mirando la tienda de enfrente

"lo siento, estaba tratando de recordar donde vendían unos pastelitos de castaña, me encantan desde que era pequeña, mi hermana solía comprar muchos para compartirlos" dijo Mikoto

"hablas de Sakura?" pregunto Mana mientras Mikoto negó con la cabeza

"la verdad es que somos una familia bastante grande, estamos Sakura y yo, pero también dos hermanos menores y dos mayores, además de mama y papa" dijo Mikoto

"ciertamente suena, interesante" dijo Jess "debe de ser una casa bastante grande"

"la verdad es que no, todos vivimos en una casa bastante pequeña, así que las mañanas son una batalla por ver quien llega primero al baño, mama dice que, desarrolla el carácter" dijo Mikoto con un suspiro molesto "más bien desarrolla pánico y guerra por no ser el último de la cola"

"¿y tu hermana llevaba los pastelitos para vosotros?" pregunto Mana

"no realmente, los pastelitos eran algo extraño así que apenas teníamos nada fuera de lo común, aunque" dijo Mikoto tratando de esconder como se estaba sonrojando con su bufanda "lo que más me gustaba era pasar tiempo con mi hermana"

"Así que debajo de esa mirada fría hay una Mikoto dulce" dije mientras Mikoto me dedico una mirada fría como el hielo Mana por su parte sonrió

"¿y cuál es el nombre de tu hermana?" pregunto Mana ladeando la cabeza curiosa

"pues" empezó Mikoto antes de que sirvieran la comida

"aquí está, está caliente así que aseguraos de tener cuidado y no quemaros" dijo Luka dejando la comida en la mesa, mis ojos siguiendo la comida y el olor que entraba en mis fosas nasales, cerré los ojos disfrutando del dulce aroma, aunque los abrí cuando escuche como Mana comenzó a tomarse su desayuno al igual que Jess

"hey" grite logrando que ambas se rieran, Mana me ofreció un bocado de su crepe, pronto se arrepintió cuando casi se la quite de las manos con la boca, sus ojos llorosos eran algo que me encantaba ver, más que nada porque a pesar de que parecía ser nuestra líder sentía que quería protegerla, Jess me dio a probar un poco de su desayuno, ambos eran tan dulces

"deberíamos de hacer esto más a menudo" dije con una sonrisa mientras Mana dio un ligero mordisco a su crepe, comenzó a hacer caras tratando de que se riera sin embargo miro a un lado tratando de desayunar en paz, cuando ambas terminaron Luka se acerco

"espero que hayáis disfrutado del desayuno" dijo Luka apoyándose en la mesa con una sonrisa, para dirigir un negocio no parecía mucho más mayor que nosotras, como mucho un par de años "con lo de esa cosa negra la gente apenas sale a la calle, si la cosa sigue así cundirá el pánico"

"ahora que lo pienso es raro que nadie haya hecho nada" dijo Mana con una cara confusa llevándose la mano a la cabeza "esta ciudad es el centro de la educación del N.O.L, ¿no deberían de preocuparse más por la seguridad?"

"dado que aún no ha pasado nada, no creo que actúen hasta que haya heridos, o peor" dijo Mikoto ajustando sus gafas, la verdad es que pienso como ella, el N.O.L nunca se ha preocupado mucho por la gente normal hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde, o su reputación estaba en juego"

"supongo que todas estamos pensando lo mismo" dijo Jess mientras todas nos dedicamos una mirada cómplice Mikoto parecía la más molesta liberando un suspiro de resignación

"Primero organicemos el cuarto, entonces podemos discutir acerca de cómo investigar acerca de estos sucesos" dijo Mikoto

Todas asentimos mientras Jess pago nuestras cuentas a pesar de que Mana y yo nos opusimos, aunque no me quejo, considerando que aun debo de buscar un trabajo entre clases para cualquier gasto imprevisto, poco después nos dirigimos hacia nuestro cuarto

"Mana, ¿me equivoco?" dijo una voz detrás de nosotros mientras nos volteamos, una chica con largo pelo de color azabache sujeto en dos coletas con lazos de color negro y bordes blancos, considerando

"soy yo" dijo Mana confusa mientras aquella estudiante se acerco

"hay ciertos asuntos que debo de discutir contigo, por favor acompáñame" dijo aquella chica, Mana nos miró mientras liberamos un suspiro resignadas a la situación

"comenzaremos con el trabajo duro, ve con ella" dijo Mikoto mientras las demás asentimos, Mana hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir a aquella chica

Mana P.O.V

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, aquella chica delante de mí con paso seguro y decidido, aun no sabía que razón podía tener para estar a mi lado sin embargo no sabía si debía de relajarme, hace poco que intentaron asesinarme después de todo, quizás este era otro intento de hacer los mismo, la chica me llevo a una sala de él centro

"bienvenida al consejo estudiantil" dijo la chica "por favor siéntate"

Obedecí la orden mientras miraba alrededor, la sala del consejo estudiantil aquí era donde los mejores estudiantes venían a cuidar de la escuela, por lo que sabía los únicos que tenían más autoridad que ellos eran los graduados que estaban en la cima de la montaña, aquella chica carraspeo llamando mi atención

"si no te molesta, necesitaría toda tu atención" dijo la estudiante mientras asentí sonrojada a mi falta de respeto "mañana llegara una nueva estudiante a su clase, se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros y nos ha pedido que la notifiquemos, quería que lo supiera para ayudarla en su primer día"

"¿ayudarla?" pregunte sorprendida "pero yo aún me pierdo, creo que cualquier otra persona estaría más cualificada para…" empecé antes de que alguien abriera la puerta

"Hitomi-chan, la subdirectora dijo que necesita hablar contigo" dijo una estudiante sin mostrarse

"iré lo antes posible" dijo la estudiante de pelo negro "Mana espero que únicamente la enseñes lo básico, no hace falta que sea un tour guiado, solo los dormitorios y las clases"

"pero" empecé antes de que me dejara sola de nuevo, Hitomi salió de la sala mientras me acerque a la sala de nuestro equipo una chica joven quizás una estudiante de primaria enfrente de la puerta

"disculpa" dije tratando de abrir

"eres Mana ¿cierto?" dijo aquella chica mientras me fije en sus rasgos pelo corto de un tono plateado como la luna con dos ojos de un verde esmeralda en su pequeña estatura el uniforme de la escuela

"asi es ¿puedo ayudarte en?" empecé antes de que aquella chica acortara distancia nuestras caras tan cerca que podía notar su aliento "¿quieres algo de mí?"

"deseo protegerte" es todo lo que aquella chica dijo


	8. un secreto al descubierto

Mi cara se ilumino de inmediato, podía notar mis mejillas arder no solo por como de cerca esta chica estaba sino por sus palabras, dijo que deseaba protegerme, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente, todo lo que pude hacer fue alejarme hasta que mi espalda choco con una pared cercana, trague saliva y cogí aliento tratando de calmarme notando como mis mejillas comenzaban a tener un tono normal según mi temperatura corporal volvía a su tono normal, volví a cruzar miradas con aquella chica, una expresión de serenidad en su rostro como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

"um veras esto" dije tratando de controlarme, no quería parecer maleducada "aún no se tu nombre"

"Natsu" dijo la chica tranquilamente.

"bueno Natsu aunque agradezco tus palabras me temo que" empecé tratando de escapar de aquella situación tan incómoda, para mi al menos lo era aunque ella parecía tranquila como si esto fuese algo natural "tengo que marcharme hay algo importante que debo hacer"

"iré contigo" dijo Natsu, dentro de mi cabeza quería llorar, no conocía de nada a esta chica y se había pegado a mi como una lapa, debía de buscar una forma de separarnos sin embargo note alguien más a mi espalda, me di la vuelta para ver a Kuon mirando a las dos con una sonrisa perversa,.

"¿Senpai?" dije asustada a su sonrisa.

"Así que Natsu, bueno si quieres defenderla la mejor manera será unirte a mi equipo" dijo Kuon mientras le mire sorprendida.

"oye oye, un momento a mí no me habéis preguntado si…"empecé antes de que Natsu me bloqueara la visión con Kuon.

"será un placer unirme" dijo Natsu, Kuon libero una risotada y se dirigió al interior con Natsu ambos cerraron mientras yo me deje caer en la pared tratando de digerir la situación, esperaba tener una vida normal pero últimamente todo estaba siendo tan extraño, pero no podía retirarme ahora, ambas Nine y Izanami me dejaron atender a esta escuela, no podía decepcionarlas, tome una gran bocanada de aire concentrándome en no dejar que la situación me afectara, sin embargo escuche a alguien liberar una risa feliz una voz que reconocía muy bien.

"Jess" dije viendo a mi compañera de equipo salir del cuarto.

"bueno líder, parece que tenemos otro miembro, seguro que será muy divertido estar con más gente"

"supongo" dije un poco molesta.

"¿pasa algo?" preguntó Jess sentándose a mi lado.

"no te preocupes, son cosas mías, no quiero que te enredes en esto, es mi deber encargarme de mis problemas" dije mirando a un lado.

"somos compañeras de equipo y más importante, amigas" dijo Jess acercándose mas a mi.

"así que si te pasa algo nos pasa a todos" dijo otra voz acercándose mientras vimos a nuestra compañera con atributos felinos salir "vamos Mana, déjalo salir"

"es solo que ¿podéis guardar un secreto?" pregunte a mis compañeras de equipo.

"soy una tumba" dijo Nikky con una expresión seria impropia de ella.

"pues, habéis oído rumores de una estudiante que viene en nombre del imperator ¿verdad?"

"todo el mundo" dijo Jess con un tono y simple y despreocupado.

"aunque yo no me lo creo, si ese fuera el caso habría habido una ceremonia, y seguro que se habría presentado con un escuadrón de guardias y…" empezó Nikky.

"yo soy esa estudiante" dije interrumpiendo a Nikky la cual me miro con los ojos como platos.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Nikky "¿estás diciendo que tú, Mana-chan eres la siguiente en ser la líder del N.O.L?" tras aquello meramente asentí, Nicole se llevó las manos a la cabeza con una expresión molesta "si lo llego a saber antes"

"¿me habrías evitado?" pregunte logrando una mirada sorprendida de la gata que se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de evitar su risa.

"claro que no, no seas idiota Mana, de una forma u otra nos habríamos echo amigas" dijo Nikky con una sonrisa abrazándome mientras Jess se unió un segundo después

"en cualquier caso" dijo Jess separándose "aún tenemos algo que tratar"

"cierto" dije mientras las tres nos dedicamos una mirada decidida.

"descubrir quién o qué es la cosa negra que ataca a los estudiantes" dijo una voz desde la sala mostrando la puerta abierta, Kuon descasando su hombro en la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal a tenernos cazadas, Sakura parecía bastante entretenida a la situación "vamos chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"si" dije entrando, tome un asiento para tener a Natsu pegada a mi lado, hice todo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que podía notar la calidez de su piel en la mía o su respiración siendo audible debido a la distancia.

"bueno lo primero sería tratar de descubrir información respecto a que nos enfrentamos" dijo Jess "lo único que sabemos es que es algo negro"

"creo que se cómo avanzar" dijo Kuon "solo esperad aquí un poco" dijo antes de salir a toda velocidad volviendo con algunos papeles y una sonrisa triunfal "traigo información"

"¿de dónde la has sacado?" pregunto Nikky confusa su cola moviéndose de lado a lado mientras miraba los papeles con curiosidad.

"Del consejo de estudiantes" dijo Kuon con calma y tranquilidad

"¿te la han dado?" pregunto Sakura sorprendida a pesar de que su rostro seguía tranquilo.

"para nada, me he colado y la he robado" dijo Senpai logrando que todas le dedicamos una mirada sorprendida.

"Senpai" grite "no deberías de hacer esas cosas, dejando a un lado que robar está mal nos meterás en líos a todos"

"Mana" dijo Kuon con una expresión seria "solo es un crimen si me pillan y no lo devuelvo" dijo dejando su expresión seria de lado mostrando una estúpida sonrisa.

"quiero matarlo" dijo Sakura "dejarme hacerlo"

"dudo que sea posible" dijo Jess.

"De acuerdo con los datos reunidos" dijo Natsu examinando los papeles "todas la victimas actuales han sido estudiantes con alto grado de dominio del ars magus, una de ellas lo describe como una masa con una máscara blanca, al parecer es incapaz de hablar propiamente"

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Sakura.

"Al parecer se cree que vive en el sistema de alcantarillado, sin embargo es un área demasiado densa para organizar una búsqueda"

"¿alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo detener a algo así?" pregunte logrando una sonrisa de Kuon que paso su brazo sobre mis hombros acercándonos el uno al otro.

"Mana, me parece que tú eres la solución" dijo Kuon mientras todas le dedicamos una mirada confusa "cebo vivo"

"¿Qué?" pregunte mirándole sorprendida "¿pretendes que deje que esa cosa me ataque?"

"sabes que es la mejor manera" dijo Kuon mientras mire alrededor" además no estarás sola" añadió el estudiante más mayor de la sala "yo estaré cerca de ti en todo momento así que puedes dejar que yo me ocupe de que esa cosa muerda el polvo"

"pero" dije antes de negar con la cabeza "sería mejor evitar que hubiera civiles cerca, podrían ser heridos en la lucha"

"eso déjamelo a mí" dijo una estudiante en el exterior mirando por la ventana a toda nuestra conversación "hey"

"¿pero qué?" pregunto Jess sorprendida.

"¿Kuon vas a encargarte de esa cosa verdad? "dijo la estudiante con una sonrisa entrando tranquilamente con un salto aterrizando de culo para sentarse cómodamente y mirar alrededor de la sala de equipo "buen sitio, se nota que la sub-directora te tiene algo de cariño después de todo"

"si vamos a detenerla y aunque me fastidia reconocerlo detrás de toda esa expresión seria sigue siendo una buena persona" dijo Kuon ignorando a los demás que aun tratábamos de entender que pasaba aunque Nikky tenía esa sonrisa suya de gato en la cara a los eventos recientes.

"Sip" dijo la chica con una sonrisa despreocupada "hola chicas y bicho raro, soy Tsuruya miembro del consejo estudiantil"

"pero ¿vienes por el robo?" pregunte mientras la chica dejo salir una gran risotada feliz y despreocupada.

"no podía importarme menos, lo he visto todo así que no es un robo, en cualquier caso ¿Cuál es el plan? Yo me puedo encargar de inventar alguna razón para que la gente no salga pero lo más divertido es planear en las sombras antes de la gran batalla, un discurso heroico" dijo aquella estudiante de segundo año.

"pero" dije antes de que me diera una mirada de decisión.

"vamos Mana-chan como líder del equipo es tu deber alentar a las tropas, déjalo salir, que el valor sea como un rugido que resuene en sus corazones y los haga arder con la ferocidad del sol" añadió Tsuruya cerrando su puño mirándome acercándose cada vez más y más.

"esto" dije incapaz de hablar antes su asalto.

"ya me lo contareis luego, ahora vamos tenéis un bicho que vencer" dijo la estudiante saliendo de la sala a toda velocidad con Kuon detrás.

"vamos chicas" dijo Kuon asomando la cabeza mientras le escuche alejarse rápidamente.

"vamos Mana" dijo Jess con una sonrisa confiada a la situación.

"esto es lo normal en nuestro grupo" dijo Nikky con una sonrisa despreocupada llevándose las manos a la nuca "así que será mejor ponernos en marcha"

"Además de ninguna manera todo esto te detendría en detener a esa cosa y ayudar a la gente" dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo para quitarse el polvo de la falda, me levante para que Natsu imitara mis movimientos, libere un suspiro antes de sonreír.

"está bien equipo, vamos a demostrarle a esa cosa lo que ocurre cuando causas problemas en esta ciudad, y que sirve un mensaje para cualquier otra cosa que lo intente" dije tratando de dar el discurso sin embargo mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo profundo mientas lo decía y pase a cerrar mis ojos logrando una risilla de mis compañeras.

"Mana si de verdad vas a ser la líder, te queda ser menos tímida, y mucho más seria, porque inspiradora lo eres de forma natural "dijo Jess ocultando su risa con la mano.

"hey" dije molesta mientras Jess se marchó corriendo con el resto del grupo detrás, libere un suspiro antes de sencillamente sonreír, es extraño pero siento que sea lo que sea esa cosa, hoy desaparecerá, salí de la sala antes de cerrar t salir al exterior viendo la grupo reunido esperando mi llegada.


	9. un plan secreto

Finalmente me encontré con el resto del equipo y aquella chica Tsuruya que hablaba felizmente con Kuon, me acerque a la masa de estudiantes que formábamos

"bueno sabemos que el plan" empezó Sakura tratando de centrar a todos en la situación actual mientras se colocaba sus gafas de nuevo frente a los ojos aprovechando para limpiarlas "es usar a Mana como carnaza para atraer a esa cosa ¿pero como lograremos que venga a por ella?

"sabemos que ataca a los estudiantes con un alto nivel de control sobre el Seithr y habilidosos en el ars magus" dijo Natsu "Mana cumple esos requisitos según pude ver en las notas" dijo Tsuruya

"¿notas?" pregunte según Tsuruya asintió mirándome

"el consejo de estudiantes posee anotaciones sobre ciertos estudiantes, ayuda al momento de dar ventajas a los estudiantes que mejores resultados muestran en varios campos" dijo Tsuruya "el tuyo es de los registros más altos de la historia, por encima de el de nuestros profesores

"en ese caso claramente esa cosa debería de tratar de atacarte en cuanto sienta tu presencia" dijo Kuon mirándome mientras Natsu se pegó más a mi "Natsu y yo vigilaremos escondidos en las sombras, Jess y Nichole ayudad a poned a salvo a los residentes, Mana asegúrate de que valla a por ti" dijo Kuon dándome un pulgar hacia arriba con una sonrisa mientras libere un suspiro, la idea no era exactamente agradable pero, no podía ignorar que había gente en peligro, mire al equipo aquella estudiante miembro del consejo estaba sonriendo

"al fin, esta ciudad era tan aburrida, algo interesante y logro formar parte" dijo aquella chica mostrando un colmillo en el lado derecho de su boca "vamos novatas, tenemos mucho que hacer"

Tras aquello ambas se marcharon sin embargo logre ver a alguien observándonos desde las sombras, quería seguirlo sin embargo se marchó corriendo, ahora mismo lo más importante era conseguir derrotar a aquel sujeto atacando a la ciudad, aunque no me di cuenta de que la operación comenzó, o eso esperaba cuando mire a mi derecha no vi a nadie, tampoco a mi izquierda, en el suelo alguna especie de auricular, lo sople para quitar cualquier resto de suciedad para llevármelo al oído derecho tras apartar mi pelo escondiéndolo

"Mana ¿me recibes?" dijo la voz de Mikoto desde el auricular

"te recibo, alto y claro" dije "¿hacia dónde debería de dirigirme?"

"por ahora solo da una vuelta, si llega a ser necesario cambiaremos de plan"

"recibido" dije caminando, estaba muy nerviosa, no podía ver a Kuon ni a Natsu, tal vez estaba sola, no como podía pensar eso, puede que sea un tanto desconsiderado y me trate como él quiera pero Kuon no me dejaría meterme en un peligro semejante sola y aunque no conocía muy bien a Natsu aquellas palabras de que, deseaba protegerme sonaban sinceras y decididas, seguí caminando hasta notar a alguien acercarse por mi espalda, me di la vuelta para ver al sujeto antes de retroceder, mi cuerpo entero se paralizo como si algo o alguien me manejara como una marioneta, quería respirar pero era incapaz, todo mi cuerpo se sentía pesado como si fuese a derrumbarse en cualquier momento y a la vez, mis instintos quería correr de aquel sujeto, una máscara de color dorado sobre su rostro pero aun así sentía sus ojos estudiarme pero no mi cuerpo, sentía como si algo dentro de mi estuviese siendo examinado bajo la lupa de un ser superior a mi

"Mana ¿me recibes?" dijo Mikoto aun así no era capaz de hablar "Kuon Natsu, vamos"

"aun no" dijo Natsu sin embargo Kuon desobedeció interponiéndose entre aquel hombre y yo

"no sé quién eres, pero si crees que voy a dejar que hagas algo a mi estudiante" dijo Kuon llevando la mano derecha a su gigantesca espada

"¿daño? en absoluto, en todo caso estaba sorprendido, jamás pensé que vería a Mana fuera de la seguridad de su hogar" dijo el sujeto con un tono casual, aun así mi cuerpo aún no se había recuperado de tenerle tan cerca "pero permite que me presente, soy Relius Clover, director del departamento de investigación y de momento, debido a ciertos eventos actuó como la cabeza del departamento de inteligencia, he acudido para descubrir los eventos que están ocurriendo en esta ciudad debido a esa, sustancia negra"

"¿Relius Clover?" pregunto Kuon

"en todo caso Mana, sería mejor que fueras directamente a tu cuarto, parece que estas algo débil, toda tu cara esta completamente pálida ¿podríais ir todos vosotros con ella?"

"si" dijo Kuon aunque en su cara había clara rabia dirigida a aquel individuo, y la palabra, todos se había dado cuenta del grupo que me seguía, no había duda de que no era un soldado como cualquier otro, me apoye en Kuon que me miro sorprendido antes de cogerme en brazos y llevarme con los demás, nos sentamos en un banco alejados de aquel hombre, poco a poco mi aliento se recuperó mientras mi cara se recupero

"¿estás bien Mana? Puedo ir a comprar algo, será mejor que comas algo para recuperar fuerzas" dijo Jess alejándose

"ese individuo" dijo Nichole "Relius"

"más conocido como el marionetista, es la primera vez que está en público" dijo Natsu mirándome de reojo "es conocido como una de las personas más cercanas al emperador"

"¿le habías visto Mana?" pregunto Mikoto tomando asiento en el suelo frente a mi

"algunas veces oía su voz pero, nunca cara a cara" dije mientras Jess volvió con una magdalena

"aun así, estabas completamente pálida" dijo Jess "ni siquiera te hizo nada"

"lo sé pero, cuando le mire a los ojos, perdí toda la fuerza, era como si mi cuerpo se quedase vacío, como si estuviese siendo vista como un experimento"

"en todo caso, no podemos seguir la operación" dijo Kuon con un suspiro molesto dándome la mana "vamos Mana, te acompañare a tu cuarto, las demás descansad para mañana"

"de acuerdo" dijo Jess mientras los demás se alejaban, me levante lentamente con ayuda de Kuon

"no hace falta que te fuerces a caminar, si necesitas que te lleve en brazos solo dímelo" dijo mi Senpai, claramente estaba preocupado, poco a poco a pesar de que varias veces tropecé llegamos a mi cuarto, abrimos la puerta para ver a Sunohara en la entradita viendo la tele

"hey mana" dijo antes de ver como entre "¿pero qué diablos…, es que te has encontrado con un fantasma o qué? Ven" dijo mi compañero de cuarto cargándome sobre sus hombros dejándome en el sofá del salón "¿puede decirme alguien que ha pasado?"

"solo me encuentro un poco débil, mañana estaré mejor" dije tratando de calmar a Sunohara, mi compañero se alejó para volver con algo de comer

"¿segura? En todo caso, será mejor que cenes y te vayas a la cama espera aquí, voy a preparar la cena, no te muevas mucho" dijo Sunohara antes de que mi Senpai tosiera "o cierto perdona ¿tú eres?"

"Kuon, de segundo año, miembro del equipo de Mana, me temo que no puedo quedarme aquí, por favor asegúrate de que no haga esfuerzos" dijo Kuon

"Por supuesto" dijo Sunohara

"estoy bien, no es necesario que os preocupéis" dije levantándome ambos se acercaron preocupados, por un momento me maree un poco pero logre mantener el equilibrio y forzar una sonrisa, ambos me miraron preocupados antes de mirarse entre ellos

"está bien" dijo Kuon asintiendo antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta "asegúrate de descansar"

Kuon salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sunohara me dedicó una última mirada antes de suspirar

"vamos, esta noche toca filete de ternera, así que siéntate, hoy me pido cocinar" dijo Sunohara, tras la cena me dirigí a mi habitación para quitarme el uniforme y sentarme en la cama tratando de calmarme, mi cara y cuerpo habían vuelto a la normalidad pero aquel individuo Relius, su voz solo estar cerca de él me recordaba a aquel sueño, la sensación era tan familiar, mi cuerpo tembló un momento, si intentaba dormir ahora solo lograría quedarme despierta, Sunohara aún estaba despierto

"Sunohara, voy a dar una vuelta, no hace falta que me esperes despierto" dije logrando una mirada confusa y sorprendida de mi compañero"

"¿estas segura de que es una buena idea? Aun pareces algo débil" dijo Sunohara preocupado, meramente negué con la cabeza

"estoy bien, solo voy a tomar el aire" dije logrando que Sunohara se calmara.

Una vez en el exterior me dirigí a un banco cerca del árbol donde pase la primera tarde para sentarme antes de que una ráfaga de viento lanzara un papel a mi cara, lo aleje para ver un mensaje en el

"si quieres saber más del caso que perseguís, reúnete conmigo en esta dirección, espero verte pronto Mana" decía el papel mientras lo mire sorprendido, alguien quería verme, arrugue el papel, fuera quien fuera logro interesarme, me levante con una idea en mente, ver a esta persona en este preciso momento


End file.
